Its not fair!
by Akuma Mame
Summary: Changed genders around and basically following the script.  A young business woman went on an errand for her company.  Unfortunalety it changed her life to a pirate
1. Black Lagoon

Disclaimer: Don't own Black Lagoon, don't own anything for that matter. Note: Script is basically the same, WHICH I don't own and will be adding my own twists and all. 

It was a cold December day in Tokyo city when Suzu, a young business woman of 23 years old with short cropped hair and honey brown eyes got her first assignment. After being bullied around in the company after graduation from a state school in business management degree, they seemed to have finally acknowledged her to go on an important trip to the East China Sea, it would be better than this dull weather and into lovely warm azure skies and ocean. If she did this perfect, she should definitely get a promotion and hopefully some other newbie would get hassled by the superiors.

That was definitely not the case now. Suzu was thrown harshly by a huge Blackman on the deck. She looked fearfully up at the pirates. Beside the Blackman was another young man, probably her age or a bit older, with maroon hair tied into a ponytail. He wore blue jeans and a black wifebeater with tattoo designs going down her right arm to her neck, pointed the her gun at the crew who were huddled against the wall.

"Alright Miss. Jap, I'll want you to clarify this again. The package from Asahi Industries in Tokyo you were charged with until handed to the Chief in Borneo. This is the one, right?"

He pulled out a disk in a clear case out from his pocket, to show her. She slowly got up, cradling her left elbow where she hit it hard.

"Correct. But I want have a question I want to-"

"That's all we need." The Blackman interrupted. The red haired man turned around to point the gun at her, regarding her with cold eyes.

"Dutch, just shoot a hole through her arm, she'll then start singing."

"The package is our payment, that's all we need." The man called Dutch said before he received something on his earpiece. Holding it more firmly against his ear he listened while looking at the petite woman before him. She had as most Japanese have, black hair that was short while wearing a shirt and a light blue necktie. Instead of a pencil skirt which most business woman tended to wear, she wore black pants, more like khakis to accommodate the heat. Through her white shirt, he noticed a light blue bra showing from the top of her unbuttened shirt which could be generous handful when cupped and also she had some black but with blue streaked puma sneakers. Some it up together you had one cute little Jap lady. The red haired man mumbled out a curse, while the black man moved to the crew who huddled in the corner.

"Don't worry Benny-boy. We are done. Start the engines."

After his monologue, he addressed the crew.

"Ok gentlemen! Its your lucky day, your free when we leave this ship. Stay put for an hour and you'll go unharmed, but follow us and none of you will get off this ship alive. Understood!?"

The men nodded their heads. Suzu got up from her position and listened to what he said, she heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

She whispered but immediately tensed when the red head pointed the gun at her head.

"What are you relaxing about? Your coming with us. Whore."

With that she glared at the man but kept silent. He nudged the gun hard on her temple.

"Start walking."

As the boat sped away from the cargo ship, Suzu could not believe she was being abducted. Her, a boring nobody who never got noticed by anyone had to be abducted by freakin' pirates. She did ask God to spice up her life but she didn't have this in mind!!

She walked over to a wall to lean on just to get rid of her shock. She gazed dumbly at the ship that was starting to look smaller and smaller. Which she also felt that Japan was getting farther and farther away. Her life, her boring life was flashing through her eyes and so many regrets stabbed at her heart. She would die a virgin as well. Joy, she thought sarcastically.

The red head then demanded her to get inside the ship. She did without speaking a word at him. When he got down later, he shoved her next to a door.

"Sit. Move a muscle and I'll add an extra hole in your body."

He told her harshly. He then sat himself into a chair and lent back.

The Blackman came back from the control room and started at the Jap lady then at the red head.

"Rio! What the hell are we going to do with a hostage?"

The said Rio just looked boredly at him.

"You don't get it do you? We are doing this job for a measly 20 grand sum of money. With a hostage we can get a bonus, Dutch!"

From across the room a blond haired man who tied it as long as Rio in an orange Hawaiian shirt and white khake pants rolled his chair from his computer.

"That's being simple-minded."

Rio rounded on the man.

"Wanna die, Benny?"

"Nah." And went back to his computer.

"Whose going to negotiate with them? You? Have a number you can call? Got a bank account where they can put it in?" Dutch interfered.

Rio jumped up and kicked a wooden box that had empty beer bottles on them to the ground.

"Fine then! We'll kill her here and throw her into the ocean!"

With that he started shooting randomly at the Japanese Lady, who hunched into a smaller ball and let out a whimper of fear.

"Rio! Stop damaging the ship!"

With that Dutch took hold of the wrist with the gun and took the other arm behind his back in a tight hold.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You can let me go now Dutch."

Rio irritatedly said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Suzu opened he eyes and noticed there were bullet holes around her head an looked at the duo. This was too much for her fragile heart.

"Lets play it cool, kay?"

"Hn."

Dutch looked at the distressed woman, who spoke to herself with disbelief in her eyes.

"How on earth am I alive? I'm freakin' alive!"

"Alright then. Lets go out for a smoke shall we?"

With that she nodded and hurriedly got up the ladder, just to be away from the Rio guy. Once her head popped out she noticed it was starting to get dark and the the sun was setting. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she saw in the world.

After lighting up a smoke. She asked Dutch.

"What will happen to me?"

"We'll contact your company and set up a trade. No big deal."

Suzu heaved a sigh.

"That will go into my permanent record. Damn it."

Dutch thought it highly amusing that she would think such a thing in a situation that she was in right now.

"Hn, well our first priority is to get that disk to the client."

"The client, huh?"

"We're delivery boys. We need the pay to eat, even if we have to brush against the law from time to time. It's business."

Suzu turned her head to look at the man and felt a sense of Stockholm syndrome coming on. She felt that this was a man that she could trust for her entire life. Regardless that he was a pirate.

"By the way, whats your name? My name is Dutch. The hothead you met is Riocardo, but we call him Rio for short and the blond dude you saw earlier is Benny."

Looking back at the sunset she answered.

"Okajima. Okajima Suzu."

"I only know a bit of Japanese but doesn't that mean bell or Chime?"

"It's in the direction of a Chime."

Dutch smiled at the woman. Her soft voice could definitely rival with one. He was about to ask more questions but noticed that she was nodding off to sleep. Taking her ciggerate out of her mouth, he flicked it into the sea.

"Come on you can use the cabin and get a good nights sleep. I'm sure you'll need your strength for tomorrow's hassle."

Suzu nodded and proceeded to go down. Ignoring Rio, she waited for Dutch to come down and went into the cabin where she followed. Taking out a pillow and a blanket, he walked out of the door.

"Goodnight, Chime."

"Goodnight, Dutch."

Falling suddenly to the floor, she didn't know where she was, but everything came flashing back and groaned of her fate. Folding neatly the blanket and placing the pillow on to of it she placed it back in the cupboard. Opening the metal door, she noticed that they have parked in the docks.

Dutch turned round.

"Good timing. Let's go, Chime."

"Go? Go where? And Chime?"

Benny answered for her.

"He means you and we're going to go somewhere to drink. Don't wanna come?"

He grinned at her while climbing the ladder.

"I thought I was a hostage?" Suzu asked confused while following off the boat and onto the port. Nobody answered her.

"Wait up!" Suzu followed them to a red vintage looking car. Noticing there were only two doors and Benny was waiting for her to slide into the back, she noticed that she would be stuck with Rio. Who only glanced and looked back out the window. Suzu ignored this and stayed as close to the other side as possible.

As they drove she noticed there were many whore bars and gangster like people on the streets. Chatting up hookers or having a brawl outside. Everything her mother used to warn her about, she landed smack in the middle.

"Where are we?" She finally asked.

"Welcome to Roanopurar." Was all Dutch said before stopping in front of a bar called Yellow Flags.

"Here we are." Benny said cheerfully.

As they went inside everyone just glanced and went back to their merry conversations. Suzu noticed on every table there was a gun, which just made her even more nervous when the men started leering at her.

As they sat down and ordered a pint of beer, Suzu couldn't help comment.

"Is this some Western movie bar at the end of the world?"

"Not a bad analogy." Dutch answered. "This place was started by the losers of the Vietnam war, they took in all the deserters as well and before you know it, it became hell. Hookers, junkieds, mercs, killers, the list goes on. Dislike it?"

Suzu stared at her beer and flinched when she heard two men brawl and apparently used a glass bottle to hit the other man.

"I think I rather have unguarded smiles, like in the Japanese pubs. A place like this…"

Just behind them they heard a man threaten someone again.

"…I'm not suited for fighting."

"Definatly have that kind of face." Dutch said as he got up from his seat and over to a pay phone in the corridor. "Benny, I'm going to make a call."

Benny lifted his beer glass in acknowledgement.

"Don't worry if all goes well, you'll never have to be in this situation." Benny told her while lifting his glass for a cheers bump. Suzu smiled at him and clunked her glass to his as well.

"You seem different from the rest. Why is that?" Benny gave a shudder before giving a reminiscing smile.

"I was in college in Florida. Played with fire with both the cops and mafia. Dutch and Rio took me in before I could become a weight in the suitcase."

Suzu shuddered. They saved him from certain death. Suzu wanted to know more but then a slam of a gun on the counter and then a muscled arm wrapped around her shoulders towards a tipsy Rio.

"Stop talking bullshit, Benny. Your not old enough to talk like a grandfather! Now, Chime, we came here for a drink. One for you and one for me."

He said while pouring Bacardi into a glass for her and himself. Rio then settled himself in the seat Dutch was before facing her. She was startled a bit when he smirked at her, he then drained the whole glass in front of her and slammed the glass down.

"Beer tastes like piss anyway, you can't get drunk. A man drinks Rum! But you don't need to if you don't have the gets, It'll just mean I win the bet and you'll have to be my slave for the whole day and do _ANYTHING_ I want. Deal?"

He smirked again. Suzu glared at him the meanest glare she could sum up with. She pulled her tie off and stuffed it into her back pocket. Abruptly stood up causing her chair to fall over, she leaned close to Rio's face and stared dead in his eyes.

"I hate to chug drinks cause I feel sick! But never underestimate a Japanese business man or woman for that matter cause I was forced to always go with my superiors to drink," She chugged the rum down and slammed it down as well. With that she glared down at him but gave him a cheeky grin.

Being short tempered as he was. Rio stood up as well to take up the challenge, towering over her. Both glared a while before they looked upon the bartender who amusedly looked at the two.

"Hey Bartender!" Rio shouted and simultaneously shouted, "Bring all the Bacardi you've got!"

Benny just kept on drinking his beer and sighed.

"I though you didn't like fighting, geez."

Rio and Suzu got a bottle each and chugged down, feeling the effects of the rum. Rio had to respect, but wouldn't admit it, that for a small girl she could hold her alcohol well. Suzu on the other hand just did not want to lose to this guy and hoped he would just drop dead! Figuratively. They didn't notice that they were having an audience, who were betting and cheering them on. But everyone fell silent when something small and round bounced on the ground, and then an explosion occurred.

From outside the bar, men started to shoot people down. Agonized screams groans were washed down by the gunfire. Suzu immediately went on the ground and covered her head as glass landed around her. She heard a command basically saying no mercy so she crawled to go around the counter to where the bartender usually stood and served. When she got round she hit her head on something and looked up. It was Rio's leg and he seemed unbothered by the shooting as he still cradled his glass. Beside him was the bartender who held a shot gun of some kind and looked angrily at Rio.

"Rio! If their your friends you deal of them right now! How many more times do you wanna destroy my bar?"

"I don't know them."

The counter vibrated by the bullets hitting against it but couldn't penetrate. Rio looked impressed.

"You've bulletproofed the bar. You've shopped smart this time."

"I'm going to send you the bill for replacing all damaged goods, you got that!"

"Whatever."

Suddenly Dutch's voice shouted out from the corridor.

"Rio!"

"Alive."

"Benny?"

"Miraculousy, I'm alive." With that he rushed over to Dutch.

"Chime?"

"WHY ME? I fucking get out of uni and into a good company and then THIS!? It's not FAIR!"

"Stop crying, you cry baby. You've got to enjoy life more often, or you'll just go to waste."

With that another explosion occurred. Suzu protected her head but she could hear Dutch tell Rio why he is called Two-Hands. Looking over at Rio, she noticed that his green eyes became hollow, emotionless, nothing. The firing stopped and they could hear a bunch of footsteps coming in and could clearly hear the commander of the massavre.

"I hate survivors."

Rio just smiled and jumped over the counter and started firing, killing. Suzu curious, peeked over the counter and couldn't believe that this man was killing with an excited smile. They were truly monsters for her. But she was in awe that he could move in such grace and agility to evade the other bullets. She was thrown back to reality when a shot nearly missed her head and proceeded to crawl to the corridor where the others were. When she got there, Dutch just looked at her.

"Whats going to happen now?" she asked.

"We don't have plans for you. How about we part ways?"

"Bullshit, you brought me here, your taking me with you!"

"As you wish. Just don't pull our leg. Rio! We're going!"

From the midst of the fight, Rio shouted his answer and slowly backed away to the corridor. Running through after Dutch, Suzu didn't even sympathize the other guards that were killed and got into the car that Benny drove in with. Later on would she ponder how Benny got out without being caught, but suriving was her first priority.

As they sped away and everyone seemed to calm down, Suzu asked.

"What the hell happened?"

"I talked to Balalaika, and he told me that there are people here to stop us from bringing the disc to him. A Chinese ratted us out and the masters name is Shinginan's Wan Taikei employed assasins. Them, some ex-militia. Anyway its time that we and get a lead start."

Dutch finished and Suzu looked dumbly at the back of his head.

"I must be in some bad Hollywood movie."

Rio smirked next to her.

"Don't be stupid, this is much better than any movie. Oh by the way, Dutch. Bao was about to explode like a nuclear bomb and told me that if we don't pay for damages then he'll seal our assholes shut and open one somewhere else."

Dutch grimanced.

"Scary. Makes me wanna cry."

They got to the docks and hid the car carefully, and all quickly got on. Within a minute they were already at sea. Dutch told everyone to get a nights sleep and then afterward Benny could take over when he wants a nap. All agreed and went into the cabin. Suzu and Rio had a dispute over the pillow but later on she won it over rock-paper-scissors.

"Goodnight Rio."

"Stupid bitch."

As she woke up, she was the only one left in the cabin and got out. She sat down on a box just on the right of Dutch and stayed silent.

"Chime."

"Yes?"

"Benny is just getting in touch with your company. If negotiations don't go well then we may have to leave you around Malaya after we give the disk to Balalaika at Balawan port. Sorry."

Chime angrily narrowed her eyes at his back.

"Their bandits all around but its better than dieing immediately, right?"

"So that's it. After you dragged me all over the place and now your just abandoning me. At least you could bring me somewhere safer."

"Stop whinging you crybaby."

Suzu flinched at the sound of Rio's voice and looked at him. He stared right back with an intense glare.

"First you cry, then use us like a taxi? Watch what you say, Jap cause I could show you what your brains look like."

Suzu grimaced and looked away but perked up when Benny called out that he was connected to the company. Quickly avoiding Rio she quickly grabbed the earpiece that Dutch was holding up.

"Chime, its your boss, Mr. Kageyama."

"Department chief! This is Okajima Suzu. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I've cause you. Concerning about the disk-"

"_Do not concern yourself about that anymore. The disk no longer exists."_

"I-I don't think I follow sir."

"_I'll tell you the truth since I owe you that much but you keep this to yourself. We hired help from a person who has certain capabilities from a certain country and that disk contains the plans. Everything just got a bit out of hand but I will certainly become the top. But this can not come out into public, Okajima."_

Suzu couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was all blackmail and she was part of it!

"_For the sake of the 50,000 employees of Asahi enterprises, disappear into the East China Sea. You have been promoted to chief, Okajima and we'll have a beautiful funeral set up for you. The ruffians should soon be catching up to you. Goodbye."_

Suzu calmly went onto the deck. She felt sick, so terribly sick that she was cast away like some petty trash. Rio came up after her, feeling really sorry since he listened in with the conversation and also sorry that they'll get no ransom money either.

"Got ditched pretty easily, eh? I still don't think that's something you should mope around for."

Rio mentioned.

"Just leave me be." She snapped.

All of a sudden from the earpiece Suzu heard Benny speak to him.

"Ya up there Rio?"

"Yeah what?"

"Something is coming towards us over the ocean but its too fast for it to be a boat. Look at 2 o-clock, see anything?"

As they looked towards the sun their was a black dot in the horizon. Rio noticed it first.

"Shit! It's a low-altitude assault gun ship!"

Just as he mentioned that the boat jerked in full speed ahead, causing Suzu to fall over and roll under for some cover. She looked up. _Their going to kill me with that!? Those mother fuckers will pay for this! _She thought.

"Chime, hold this."

Suzu looked over and clumsily held a gun. She looked at it in disbelief.

"hold this!? You have got to be kidding me!"

Suzu got that out of her mouth before the shooting from the helicopter began. She snuck more underneath some metal to make sure nothing would hit her. Rio took out some big bazooka sniper looking gun and started shooting.

"Shoot it down!" Suzu screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rio shouted back. "Why don't you try it then. Your lying under a torpedo launcher, anything hits that then BOOM! Your history."

"Why do I have to suffer like this!?"

"Quite whining and be some use bitch!"

Suzu had it, another round of bullets hit nearby her, and she hated the situation. Getting away from the launcher she grabbed the gun and aimed at the heli.

"I have had it to being a doormat from you, from them and the fuckin' department chief. This. Ends. Now!" With that she shot as the heli many times as she can. She can hear a few bullets hit the font but that hardly did any damage. Rio just looked flabbergasted at the petite lady. He fet a bit turned on by her anger and the gun she held. After all the bullets were gone, Suzu flung the gun at the helicopter which did nothing but sink into the blue abyss. Rio jumped over to her and held her collar to him.

"What the hell was that for? How much do you think guns cost huh!?"

"I don't fucking care and get your dirty hands off me!" With that she stomped her way under the deck leaving Rio behind. He looked back and noticed that the enemy stopped shooting and were just chasing them. He went down the deck to hear what plan Dutch could come up with. Shaking his head he just knew it was going to be a loooong day.


	2. Mangrove Heaven

Suzu sulked in the corner, mumbling out how to kill the Chief over and over again while she did not listen to Dutch and Benny who were suspicious of the helicopter who stopped firing at them.

"Doesn't it seem weird, Benny?"

"Yeah. They're not shooting and they are staying 5000 meters behind us. They should be able to make us into burnt toast by now."

"I agree."

Rio then entered from the door.

"What's happenin'? Where's all the action?"

"Dunno but what do you think they are after?"

Dutch then took out a map from his back pocket and studied their current location.

"Damn it! The water way! Its filled with fucking rocks and mangroves, if they manage to get their way we won't be able to evade them if we're closed in!"

Suzu listened in after his exclamation and looked outside from the window. Rio just leaned on Dutch' chair.

"Let's bolt."

"You got that right."

Dutch then pulled down the lever and sped up. But the enemy had different ideas. They started shooting ahead of them that Dutch was forced to maneuver to their will.

"Shit!"

Before they knew it they were forced up a river.

"Don't say I suck at this. Not. A. Word. I guess it doesn't matter now, I had to evade to the right."

"You can shut up now, Dutch. No one's going to say a word." Rio dejectedly said.

Suzu looked closely outside.

"We're in a river aren't we. Aren't we going to meet a dead end at one point?"

"Duh." Rio sighed out.

"So we're trapped. Oh Joy."

Benny then informed them that the enemy was once again behind them. And just looking down. Not really caring, Rio looked upon a medium sized ship on the left side.

"Check that out a sunken ship. I feel so safe now." He sarcastically said.

"Dutch. They've stopped by the sunken ship. They're not chasing us anymore."

Dutch huffed out his breath. "Guess there is no point in chasing us anymore."

Rio looked irritatedely at him. "Damn."

They went a bit ahead until they stopped to gather their thoughts. Suzu was silent most of the time just looking out onto the river. Benny, Rio and Dutch opened another can of beer and lit themselves a cigarette.

"What now?" Rio asked.

"Well, there is no road ahead of us, we'll have to turn around, go back and face him. He'll want us to finish this face to face. So how are we going to ring the victory bell?"

Rio huffed out while crossing his arms, thinking a sort of plan but everything came up blank. But at least something came up.

"What about waiting until they run out of fuel?"

Dutch just shook his head. "Those bastards are from the E.O. They'll come to finish us off before that happens."

"Damn it! How's the damage on the ship?"

"Nothing bad so far. But I'm worried about the torpedoes. One hit and we'll fly to the moon."

As they both looked out Suzu noticed a plane passing by in the horizon far up in the sky. All of a sudden something came up in her head. She mentally grinned.

"It's your own fault for keeping that on the ship, you dumbass. Why don't you get rid of it?" Rio snapped at him.

"Hey! I thought it would be useful for something. But I guess your right we don't have need for it."

As he was about to launch it, Suzu butted in.

"No wait! We still can."

"What do you mean?" Dutch asked confused.

"They want to shoot face to face then why not?"

Rio looked weirdly at her.

"She's gone nuts." And Dutch agreed.

"They got rockets, we got anti-rifles." Dutch exclaimed. Rio looked uninterestedly to the side but couldn't help put in.

"The chopper also had heat-seeking homing missiles."

Dutch put his head into his hand. "We're not even close."

Suzu grinned evilly. "You really think that? We got something."

The two blanched at her. Dutch just accusingly looked a Rio.

"Okay, what did you give her Rio!"

Rio looked hurt at Dutch.

"I did nothing!" Suzu ignored them.

"We got speed, the armaments, the sunken ship that's all we need and they're all conveniently there."

"What…ARE you talking about?"

"Like you said, let's fly them to the moon."

The crew looked weirdly at her, but all caught on what she was saying. Dutch looked up front.

"Impossible. The plan won't work unless they're right in front of us."

"So? Challenge them for a head on."

"Do you guarantee that would work, Chime?"

"They chased us for fun even when they had the advantage. Why wouldn't they now?"

Dutch looked at the Japanese then looked back.

"We sure had to pick some crazy son of a bitch. But this is exciting, its too cool not to do it." Dutch grinned evilly.

"Benny, get the flare. Rio on the deck, Suzu you'll shoot the flare when they launch the homing device. Let's kick some butt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in station. Suzu was given an earpiece and was beside Rio who held his gun in sniper position. Benny spoke out into the earpiece.

"We should be on their radar now."

"Chime you now what to do, right."

"How many more times are you going to harass me on this?"

"Just repeat my bloody orders."

"They fire rocket, fire signal flare away from ship. Happy!?"

"Good. I see them. Rio! Make them play!"

"Roger that1"

With that Rio took aim and fired at the chopper. They seemed to have caught the message as they descended towards them. They fired their two rockets at them as well. Rio then shouted out while picking up the huge gun.

"Chime! It's coming. Fire!'

Rio then did. The missiles immediately changed course and smashed into each other for a bright firework presentation. Suzu grinned. Benny immediately spoke to them.

"We're on the alpine course. Both of you get into the cabin!"

As they did, Dutch put even more speed.

"Both of you hold onto something!"

"300 feet left" Benny started the countdown.

"150"

"100!"

"And we're off!"

They all heard the scraping of metal to metal and then the feeling of floating came upon them. Dutch then shouted out that he fired the two torpedoes into the air. Suzu looked closely as she can while holding on. As they descended they all heard an explosion. Suzu was so elated that she couldn't help but let go and show her middle finger to where the chopper should be and hollered out,

"I fuck you, big time!!

Before she passed out when they landed back on water. Dutch lifted his hand to his head feeling very sore on his neck.

"Neck's not torn off, I'm in one piece, sunglasses in one piece. Amen, hallelujah, peanut butter."

From the back, Rio's legs were up in the air and he didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Lordy, lord fucking Christ. This is the last time we do this."

Dutch agreed with him. He then called out to his navigator.

"Benny you alright?"

"Yeah, but our instruments are not."

Ignoring the mumbling in the back, Dutch looked for Suzu.

"Where's Chime? Is Chime alright?"

Rio righted himself up and nursed a bump on his head. He looked to his left.

"Yeah passed out cold over there. Howled like a banshee when we hit 'em."

Dutch had a look and noticed the smile Suzu's face and grinned himself.

"She sure looks comfortable sprawled like that." Rio grinned fondly down as well. "We'll leave her there for now. We know now that we better not let her snap, or else we might get in the way with her insane ideas. We better get going. Rio, help Benny clean up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzu woke up with a towel over her eyes. Her adrenaline went away and all she felt was pain all over her body. But she couldn't help when looking at the trio at the control booth, why she was here with them. But yet she was thankful, they may not be much but she thought that these were people that would truly be her friends and never betray her.

"We're here."

As they filed out, there was a man, in a cream colored suit waiting for them. His spiky blond hair reflecting of from the setting sun. He had multiple scars running from his face and his glacier eyes sparkled at the state they were in. Behind him were some Russian guards with automatic guns, the closest to him also had spiky hair but was a brown color with hints of grey. He had a massive scar coming down from his left temple to across his face. At the side there was the Chief of department and one of Suzu's manager who looked very uncomfortable. The blond man gave them a kind smile and lifted a hand to receive the disk.

"Good job. Smart business are always my favorite, Dutch."

He said while Dutch handed the disk. The man then grinned even more.

"God! Look at the state you all look."

The crew looked disheveled, cuts and bruises donned on their face, arms and legs and the man could see that some glass were sparkling off the people who had hair. Dutch just grudgingly and sarcastically replied back.

"We're going to a dance party. Leave it, Balalaika."

Balalaika chuckled and turned towards the Japanese business men.

"Well then Mr. Kageyama. We, Hotel Moscow have a code of honor."

If Mr. Kageyama wasn't surprised about the Russian mafia but he sarcastically replied back.

"Oh? I thought you were the Burgenbiria Trade Company." Balalaika chuckled.

"We follow through our negotiations our own way. Shall we have tea at the hotel while we do so?" He said and passed the disk to him. "Now we have no grudges right."

"Tea sounds appealing indeed."

As the two men got into the car, the manager closed behind the Chief but looked back at Suzu, he felt so sorry about his fault as he had no idea what the disk contained from the start, but he found out soon after the kidnapping. Looking at her, he wondered why she was even in line with them.

"Suzukun! What are you doing? Come along, make haste!"

Suzu calmly walked over while staring at the Chief who abandoned her to be killed.

"Mr. Kageyama. If you didn't remember, I shall remind you. I have died like you told me. Okajima Suzu doesn't exist anymore. My name is now Chime. Have a pleasant day."

The man still looked up front but his eyes were on the woman.

"I see. Do as you please. Fujiwara, we're going."

The manager could not believe that this meek woman was going to stay in the god forsaken land but couldn't argue against his boss' wish. Defeated he closed the door.

"Yes, sir."

Suzu watched the car drive away and was surprised that she did not feel sad at all. All of a sudden another car stopped beside her and she met face to face with Mr. Balalaika.

"Chime isn't it now? Sorry that you had to stay with those buffoons. But to keep such a feisty young lady amongst them is such a waste, wouldn't you think, my Japonski? If you ever need anything, come around to us. Okay. Take care."

With that he winked at her and drove off following the other car. Suzu looked over her shoulder to see the trio leaning on a wall waiting. She smiled and made her way over just to stop in front of them. Dutch being the boss of his small company spoke out.

"So, Chime…what now?"

Putting her index finger on her chin as a thinking position she thought out.

"Well, I'm not a hostage anymore and I have no where to go."

A soft breeze blew through. Benny spoke.

"I know of a place that could use a sailor like you. Interested? They are a delivery company who-"

"Brush up on the law from time to time. I get it."

Suzu grinned at them who also grinned back. Slowly she started towards them.

"When do I start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a loud horn blowing in the middle of the ocean from a huge cargo ship to be exact, a delivery from England who had confidential papers in their vicinity. In front of them their was a silver speed boat going from left to right in their way to slow them down. All of a sudden two people came out. A young man with maroon hair wearing a black wife beater and jeans with combat boots sate down suddenly and was cradling a weapon while a young woman in a thin light blue shirt and khaki pants came out with a megaphone. The woman brought the megaphone to her lips so the large ship could hear.

"**Umm, Can you hear me? Okay. Good morning everyone aboard St. Joan**."

Rio interrupted her.

"Why aren't you wearing that dress I bought for you at the market?"

Chime grimaced at the fore mentioned dress. If you can even call it that. Rio bought for her a strapless red dress that hugged every contour of her body and it just stopped right beneath her bottom. She could fit right in with the hooker circle if she wanted but she thought it was hideous. She looked down at Rio who looked accusingly at her.

"Because we are on the job right now."

"Hn."

And he looked away. Sighing out from his childish antics she went back to her speech.

"**I must apologize for the sudden request but please stop your ship before anything happens."**

The ship just gave out another horn which made both of them flinch. Rio was getting agitated quickly and Suzu already could tell that this was not going to be a good outcome.

"**On my personal opinion I would-**"

She heard something clash beside her and could see that Rio was preparing his rocket launcher. Chime winced and hoped that St. Joan would cooperate soon.

"**comply with the request as it is the best action!"**

From the earpiece they heard Benny.

"St. Joan opened their communications and told us that if we don't get out of the way, they will force their way through. Go ahead, Rio"

Rio smirked and pulled out the ring from the launcher.

"I couldn't wait."

As he was about to fire, Chime sighed and put the megaphone near her mouth.

"**I did warn you. Duck and cover everyone"**

The rocket launched and the front of the ship exploded. Rio then grabbed the megaphone to himself while Chime protested.

"Just give it here."

"**Listen up limp-dicks! Rockets are faster than electric signals, if you don't stop now I'll make sure that you turn into a blood-filled ghost ship. So stop, you shit-heads!!"**

Chime doubted that this big ship would take theirs seriously but she was surprised when a white flag came into view. It finally sank in that she became a Pirate in the South Seas and it was a job that not often did she enjoy but she wouldn't trade it for the world. From behind she heard Rio come up to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to him, he grinned with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Let's get back to port before lunch. I know this place that sells great China bowl and they sell out pretty quickly."

He turned back from her and she followed with a small smile.


	3. Die Rueckkehr des Adlers

Disclaimer: I forgot to disclaim before. Sorry. I don't own anything.

Note: I skipped an episode. That one was never my favourite.

Chapter 3

The crew of Black Lagoon came back from an errand earlier on. It wasn't much since the crew of the ship were a bunch of wussies. Chime and Dutch were in the control room looking at the city they now lived in. Roanapra. It was a silent day for them.

"The sea is very beautiful here." Chime commented.

"Its very Technicolor when you scuba dive." Dutch replied back.

"I've scuba dived in Ishigakijima once. It must be even more beautiful here."

"Oh. How elegant."

Chime chuckled.

"Not as elegant as enjoying a cold beer in a warm breeze, Dutch."

They finally reached their dock and everyone were so tired that nobody spoke on the way home and all went to bed except for Dutch who was going to call their client that their request was done. After that his eyelids were so heavy that he crashed on the coach and it was lights out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Chime was up early and cooked four rice omelets. It was a mistake to cook breakfast after she started working because afterwards when she was about to have the first sip of miso soup, the crew were glaring at her. Especially Rio who was ready to pounce on her breakfast. After that, she cooked breakfast if she was the first one to be awake, which was everyday. Sometimes she would make desserts or main meals for future occasions or make bentos that won't spoil in the ship.

Just as she finished her last omelette, did the crew come in. Benny looked like he had an all-nighter with his gadgets, Rio came in with his black boxers and Dutch looked revived, never showing a sign of weakness in front of his employees.

Chime put the dishes with a glass of orange juice on the table and started digging in. The rest followed suit.

"So, anything on for today?"

Dutch looked up from his morning newspaper. "Not yet. Come back in the afternoon then we should have a job."

Rio did nothing but just nodded and within 5 seconds the omelette was gone. He was about to ask for seconds when Benny held up a list of shopping goods in front of Chime's face.

"I need you to get these. Your good at negotiations try to get them as cheap as possible but in good quality. Good luck."

Not thinking a second, Chime grabbed the list and money Benny held out and left before she needed to cook anymore. She swore that Rio had a bottomless pit for a stomach and was glad she was out. But then she regretted it. It was a very hot day ad the heat sucker-punched her in the face. She just hoped that this would go smoothly so then she could be under the air condition again.

3 hours later

Chime was carrying boxes up to her head. They weren't that heavy but she would appreciate to be given bags instead of carrying these things in front of her. Something then sparkled in her eye and she looked. It was a scuba diving kit that looked in perfect shape. She would love to scuba dive in the sea while they waited for their prey's to come and they usually did take a long time so it wouldn't hurt for her to explore around in the sea, right.

"Mr. Lun. Are those new?"

The old man nodded.

"How much?"

The man showed 5 fingers indicating he would take 5 grand for all of the equipment. Chime gulped and looked disbelieving at the man.

"That's too much, their stolen right."

The man just kept on looking at his grill where he was frying a fish. He then showed a hand sign saying take it or leave it.

"I guess no one has anything in their wallets now. Rio would probably call me a girly girl again. I'll leave it Mr. Lun."

With that Chime kept on walking, not noticing that Dutch was on the pay phone looking straight at her. He grinned as a devious plan entered his mind.

No clients rang up that afternoon for Chime and so being bored she started on all the stock and statistics of all the clients they have served. Mr. Balalaika also sent some papers for her to calculate and it was a hefty pile. Until 8pm she was finished with his papers and then started on their accounts. The door opened and as she had a look it was Dutch at the doorway, she went back onto calculating.

"Aren't you going to drink with the others?"

"I will after I finished calculating the fuel efficiency of the torpedo ship and then I'm done with all the papers unil the next batch falls in."

"Good job."

She looked up as she heard something metal and heavy clang onto the floor. She looked up and noticed that Dutch was carrying a scuba kit and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What the hell is that?"

"Dunno. Do I look like an off-season Santa? I saw you staring at this at the shop."

"Oh. OH! I just looked."

Dutch chuckled.

"Your always so reserved."

"You mean that's for me?"

Dutch grinned even more. He knew he would be getting lots of thank you's but he didn't expect for her to jump from her seat and glomping him sending kisses all over his left cheek.

"Thank you!" mwah. "Thank you!" Smack. "Thank you!" smack.

"I'll go tell the others!"

With that she exited towards the bar leaving Dutch at the door way. Now he felt slightly sorry for what he had to do. Slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Me and my stupid mouth!"

Chime was sulking on deck. What she thought was an excursion to try out the kit was apparently another job to find something a client wants in some sunken Nazi submarine. On top of that she has to go with Rio, since Dutch is the boss he doesn't have to do it and Benny can't scuba. DAMN!! Rio was sunbathing and very relaxed.

"Ever since we left port that is all I have heard. Just shut up and suck it up."

Chime glared at him, but couldn't hold it for long. The thought on what she had to do just gave her goosebumps all over her arms.

"I have never salvaged in my entire life! Dutch, you're going to pay for this!"

She shouted but flinched when he was suddenly beside her.

"Get down to Benny's. We're going to go through what we are looking for and how your going to get inside."

Still grumbling she followed while Rio had a cheery step all the way down. On the table there was a map sprawled, a computer and some documents about submarines. Dutch started the meeting.

"I explained this at the office but it won't hurt to go through the details again. Benny start."

Ok." Benny face the computer screen to the two who were going to retrieve it and explained further.

"Take a look at this. 50 years ago, IXC-type attack submarine U-1234 of the German navy that tore up the Atlantic was captained by Major Venztel H. Aabe. His last order was to take a Japanese officer to Batavia. As it was, it was no easy task, he had to go around Europe, then Africa towards India. But he pulled it off. His luck ran out though when his destination was in reach, the US navy came across them while looking for the Japanese and struck them all at once out of boredom. Aabe and all 44 members of his crew disappeared to a watery grave."

Benny then looked seriously at the two.

"Well that's whats written in history books, but there is another story behind it. A SS officer also departed from Keil Port with papers from the secret police. Take a look at this."

Benny moved his mouse around and clicked on a folder. Up popped a painting that had 12 knights looking up and seemed cheering themselves to an Angel who was in silver armour and held a golden flag while looking upon the mortals. Benny then kept on talking.

"This is what he held on for dear life. It was said that the artist was August Janke, unknown artist. The title of the picture is called "The Twelve Knights Led By Brunhilda", rumour has it was actually painted by Adolf Hitler."

"That is the most boring painting I have ever seen. Graffiti in New York looks more exciting than this." Rio remarked. Benny ignored this.

"Their must be something behind it though. Why a mere painting? Why not gold or papers? Anyway I don't know the logics of this so don't ask me, but our client in Spain wants that painting for his collection, some hobby of some sort to collect Nazi things, which is sleeping inside that sub."

"From informants, the sub actually isn't filled with water so the painting shouldn't be ruined." Dutch informed. "Since it is a sacred grave nobody can touch it, which is where we come in. A nice 50 grand dollar job."

Benny shook his head as he could see the imaginary dollar signs on the lenses of Dutch's sunglasses so he proceeded with a blueprint of the sub.

"Listen carefully. The bow end is completely watered in, so the two of you will go through the torpedo tubes and shut them once that s done you can calmly open the door from the inside."

Rio then looked up. "What do we do on the way out?"

Dutch just nonchantly said, "Make a hole somewhere and get out. If we have what we need then that's all we're concerned about. Now get into your suits"

**OUTSIDE ON DECK**

"This is so not going to work. Not only will I drown of a heart attack, I'm most probable going to be killed by Rio. Stupid, stupid Dutch!"

"Yo! Are you done checking the equipment? If you keep on bitching I'll throw you out without a tank."

Rio trudged over in his suit. Chime just looked up at him annoyed but yet tried her best not to let her eyes roam over his body.

"Everything is fine, Rio."

"What about the buoyancy compensater? Test the gauge? Cause if you drown I'll leave you down their in that Nazi casket and I'm sure they wouldn't mind YOUR company."

"ITS FINE! Don't get so pissy."

Chime calmly said and looked into the blue sky. She wondered if the crew in the submarine looked even closely into the universe, if they cried when they knew they were doomed. If it were her, she would would have gone crazy, she wouldn't even go on the sub in the first place. Ironically she started to hum "Yellow Submarine" by the Beetles. She was interrupted by Dutch who closed a tank with extra tanks just in case.

"Rio, once you dive I can only track you with the beacon, don't toast the batteries."

"Got it"

"Oh, and this." Dutch threw a gun his way. To Chime it looked like any other gun but Rio looked like a little child who got his wish on Christmas day.

"A souvineur from Balalaika when he went back to his country."

"Underwater rifle! Sweet! Does it go full-auto?"

"Of course. Take it as a protective charm."

With that Rio giddily grabbed the tanks on put it onto his back and put his goggles on.

"Alright, follow me Chime!"

And off he went. Chime who sat comfortable looked dumbfounded for another 2 seconds before mumbling out a curse and putting her gear on hastily and dived in. In her left hand she held a waterproof box for the painting and probably anything else for that matter. Rio looked like he knew what he was doing as he went deeper and deeper. Chime pumped her legs on full throttle sinch Rio was getting far ahead of her. As it got darker, Rio switched on a water proof flash light. They finally hit rock bottom. There was no coral, plain grey fish in schools and just sand.

Trying not to get distracted by two crabs fighting on her left side, Chime looked straight ahead. Suddenly a massive dark figure came into view, she was in awe. Such a great vessel must have been glorious to see, now it was all rusted with algae clinging on and being another housing for the sea creatures. Rio led on to the assigned entrance. Rio went in first clanging the tank with the metal walls for a bit but after the light flashed for Chime to get in she had no problems. She was small enough to slip threw instead of crawling. As she went in all she could think of was that she was going into a forbidden territory. And her blood began to boil.


	4. Eagle hunting and Hunting Eagles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As they came through the small tunnel, Rio immediately closed and bolted after Chime. This wouldn't let extra water come in after them when they opened to the other chamber. Chime looked around until all of a sudden she heard an explosion and was sucked through the door. She yelped and accidentally swallowed some water. Coughing it all out she heard Rio walking towards her.

"Geez, what the hell are you doing?"

Chime removed her goggles.

"If you were going to detonate it, tell me or make some sign!! Your so rough!"

"We don't have time to screw around. Get up and leave the tanks here we got work to do."

As they walked through the door, Chime felt all of a sudden sick. She didn't notice before but there was a horrible smell and their were skeletons all over the place.

"Skeletons!" Chime whispered.

"Of course there will be skeletons. This is a graveyard where humans on the surface have forgotten. No flowers, no candles. Nothing. Sad, but it's a fact. We better hurry or else our lungs will begin to rot."

Rio walked in further. Chime bewildered gave a silent prayer and whispered very softly to any spirits that should walk around that she apologizes for the intrusion. They came upon a room that had splattered blood on the walls and many of the skeletons hands were on their guns.

"Do you ever wonder how they felt dying here?"

Chime asked, but Rio didn't answer but strode to the end of the room to a skeleton slumped on the door. Looking down she found the captains hat and looked to the skeleton sprawled beside it. It looked up to her from the eyeless sockets and she noticed there was a bullet sticking out from the side of its left temple.

"Rio, I think this one is the captain."

Still examining the other skeleton he answered.

"The Aabe guy? Check if he has any medals, that should get us a good bonus from the collectors."

Chime was about to retort back but Rio beat her to it.

"Chime, take a look. Only his uniform is different. He must be from the SS. But I don't see the painting. Must be in the safe then. I wonder what started the gun fight here."

"A panic attack from desperation?"

"What a laughable theory. Despair is the same as the end of cancer: there's nothing to lose. Anyway, I dunno the details but this guy would have shot first. The outsider are always the one to stir shit up. The sailors came to avenge the captains death and that was the end of it."

"Is that how it works?"

She asked while she stood in front of the SS, while Rio started looking through the bunks.

"That's how it works."

As Chime looked down upon the SS, she noticed some corner beneath him. As she rummaged feeling guilty to move the skeleton to the side she pulled the object out. Rio looked over at her and shined the light, he looked on by surprise.

"Is that the goods?"

Chime wiped away the dust that covered it in thick layers, there Brunhilda looked proudly down.

"YEAH! Good one Chime! Put this away, I'll take care of the rest."

Chime looked at Rio's back. She knew he was going to rummage for more treasure but she couldn't help but feel bad. Feeling like she was being watched she looked around. The Captain was looking at her and she felt like she could see his disappointed face.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't think its good either."

With that she took a seat next to the captain and noticed he was clutching paper in his hand. Curious she took it and looked. It was a photograph of a man in a uniform with his wife and children. Again guilt stabbed her heart and couldn't bare to be in this graveyard anymore. She took out a cigarette that was in one of the sealed pockets that she had in front of her chest and lit it. Her mind turned blank and listened to the crying sub which strained from time to time. It sounded like it was calling out to the surface, to see the blue sky instead of the darkness. She knew this would haunt her dreams but she listened its weeping until she heard Rio coming back with a pouch full of goods.

"Not only did I find iron crosses, there were other goodies as well. We sure made grave robbers jealous."

Chime looked up with a blank face.

"Rio, I think we should leave those here. To us its things we can replace but to them…its their everything."

"'Thou shalt not steal' since when did you become a Saint?" Rio teased.

"Its not that. I just don't think its right to strip them from their medals. If anyone has a right, its their families."

Chime showed the picture she found.

"He left them for his country. It's their priceless memories. We don't have a right to make them antiques."

Rio stayed silent but sat across from Chime, his face void of any emotions.

"Is that how you think? I've got a little story perfect for our mood here, a little secret I'll let you in. But first, answer me this."

Rio rummage in the pouch and took out a medal while he took a skull from its body and held them in front of him.

"What are these?"

Chime not knowing what the point was told the obvious.

"It's a medal and a skull."

"Wrong. Their just things. Strip their meanings and they are nothing. Just things. If you put some meaning again their not memories, but money. Value not emotional bullshit."

Chime looked away. "So money….is God?"

"Its power. A lot more useful than God. When I was crawling in the streets as a brat I had no love, no God. I clung and cried out to God until the cops beat the shit out of me for something I didn't do. Being of a poor neighborhood, what would some half-Chinese American bastard do? I couldn't rely on God no more, but on money…and guns. With those, the worlds a greater place."

Chime couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt terrible.

"I'm so sor-"

"Shut up. I don't need your pity, if I did I would have exaggerated. The moral of the story is when your living on life's edge, that's all that matters. So don't ever turn these stories on me, or you'll stop being one of us. When that happens…I'll kill you."

Chime stared at him until she looked down.

"I got it."

Suddenly the submarine jerked. "What's happening?" Chime asked, Rio just stood quietly and listened to metal twisting."

"Rio?"

"Stand somewhere where bullets won't go and shut up. The only things that come here are ghosts or villains."

Rio then loaded the rifle and stood next to the entrance. Chime stood on the other side of the door and looked at Rio.

"Our gear are on the other side and there is only one way to get there and no escape. Brilliant."

Both heard a pair of feet walking down a ladder and more. From what they could hear, there were 4 troublemakers. She spoke out the numbers but Rio just grinned.

"Lesson 1: Listen to the guns on the belt."

"What do we do?"

"There's only one thing to do:" Why did she even bother to ask? "Kill them all!"

Rio started to fire and managed to take one down. The others took cover. "Chime get the air!"

Chime went to the back grabbed the painting and (reluctantly) took the pouch. As she started to run towards Rio, a gun shot scraped her foot which caused her to trip. The painting flung itself towards the enemy which they quickly took and started to retreat.

"They're getting away!"

"We won't let 'em get away that easily!" With that Rio threw a grenade to their direction and it immediately exploded. Soon water was filling in a fast rate.

"Come on we need to get our gear and go after them."

As fast as they could they put on their gear and when Rio checked that Chime was ready he added another detonator and blew a whole in the wall. Rio pissed off with everything went straight ahead towards a yellow pod where the enemy was ascending. Both saw that the pod had reached the surface and 2 scuba divers beside it. Rio aimed and shot at them, killing them instantly. Chime stayed behind and watched the dead sink, she always thought that bodies would float but she guessed it was all the extra weight. She looked up to Rio and noticed that they were shooting at him. Scared that he might die she swam up to him, thanking each time when a bullet missed her. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and swam back down. Rio struggled a bit and looked over his shoulder to glare at her but she shook her head saying it wasn't worth it.

He slowly relaxed and let her drag him away, after a while he shrugged out and swam himself. Both thinking it was far enough the resurfaced and waited for their pick up to arrive.

Once they were on the deck, Rio ripped of his mask and flippers and angrily glared at Dutch.

"Who the hell are they?"

"They're Nazis. Leftovers from the dark ages."

"Fuck this. They got what they want."

"Calm yourself, Rio. The job is not over yet."

"Then lets do this. Let's turn the Nazi party into a blood party!"

"Agreed. Idiots playing heroes need some strong medicine, we should go and cure them. We go at night."

Chime looked down and felt that this was all her fault but she couldn't do anymore. And so they waited until night fell and a blood moon shone over."


	5. Moonlit Hunting Grounds

Disclaimer: Don't own it. God this gets really tedious.

Note: About Chime getting advances, that will come in time. I'm thinking of adding my own episode soon. And as one can all predict, Rio won't like it a bit. I think my own episode will come after I have done 2 more of the original chapters.

_Italics_ is the conversation over the communicator.

CHAPTER 5

The crew had been keeping a safe distance away from the big ship full of Nazi's. Benny was keeping tabs on the radio waves while also flicking through websites with the latest electronics that might be shipped their way, Rio was brooding on deck while Dutch and Chime were in the control room eating cold spaghetti with meat sauce in a can since they, or more specifically Rio, ate all the bento's she prepared so they had to resort to this.

Chime couldn't let out a feeling that something was off with their current mission and it seemed Dutch thought so too.

"What's with that painting? We know that their psychological thinking is completely different from ours but to have that much weaponry and equipment couldn't be from someone penniless."

Chime nodded solemnly, looking at the barely touched can in her hand.

"For their purpose, their investment is obscenely out of proportion. But someone who puts in too much money…."

Suddenly a light bulb flickered above her head.

"You can't be serious!?"

"You're pretty sharp, Chime. We got hired for a great amount of money too."

"But it doesn't make sense because of the lack of fame in the artist's name."

"Hopefully that would all make sense after tonight. By the way, can you feed Rio, I know he ate our food earlier this day but I want him top form when we go in."

Since Dutch wasn't looking, he didn't notice the slight grimace on her face but she started walking towards the deck.

"All right. He can have my can, I hardly touched it."

She opened the door to see him at the very front having a smoke, his usually tied hair let loose. Chime stood a few paces behind him, not minding that the smoke was getting in her face.

"Rio."

"What?"

"Here's dinner. Dutch said that you should eat." Rio didn't answer back. "I'll leave it here then."

Still no answer. Ever since they got out from the U-boat they have been in an awkward air since.

"About the talk in the U-boat, if…if you ever-"

"Chime. That's over. There is not a single reason to go over that again, right."

Chime hesitated. If she was looking in his face right now she would probably see that his eyes would have that empty stare, that stare when he was ready to kill.

"All right."

Not wanting to push any further she went back to the control room and waited for the moon to ride the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole crew were outside, Benny and Chime were to stay behind on the boat until they sent a flare to be picked up while Rio and Dutch were packing a few more ammo bullets into their pockets. Dutch and Rio had their earpieces on so everyone could hear what was going on with each other.

Dutch was having a little monologue to himself about the raid and all that. Benny just asked him to bring back some beer if the Nazi's haven't drank them all. Chime stayed silent until Rio came onto deck.

"Alright partner, I'll search, you distract. Start some shit."

Rio stared at nothing. "all right. I have no complaints if I can kill who I can kill and steal what I can steal."

Chime felt a personal jab in the chest as she knew that was directed to her. Dutch looked back at him, knowing something was wrong and noticed that Rio directed his stare at Chime. As the duo were going onto the ship, Rio flicked his finger on Chime's forehead.

Rubbing the soreness she looked confusingly at him.

"See ya later, Chime."

As Chime stared them going off to the ship, she hear Dutch question Rio why he was glum and if it had to do with Chime. The answer he got was a 'nothing'. So he didn't push it.

"Come on Chime, even though we can't see anything we can still hear so come along then."

Chime trotted off and sat in the chair where Dutch usually sat while Benny leaned onto the wall and they waited until they heard a man.

"_Oh no, oh no!"_

"_And the first little piggy came to its end. Oink, oink, oink_." And then Rio shot.

Benny just snorted. "And it starts."

Over the communicator they heard Dutch give orders.

"_I'm going to the deck above us from the bow, cause a big ruckus will ya."_

"_I'm going to eat until I get my fill_."

Chime mentally thanked that she couldn't see this whole affair of the shooting and the dying screaming and begging for life but what kind of a face do you do when you know that someone is killing other people? So she asked Benny.

"When you two were being shot at this afternoon, Dutch looked very calm. I was kinda envious. But in the end were are not the type of people able to shoot at human beings. That's why we watch the fort."

That wasn't quite the answer that she was looking for but that is really all they could do. Watch and wait. Both communicators were going off with gunshots and once an explosion. Dutch told them in a disappointed voice,

"_They just look impressive. Not much else. Well then. Where's the boss?"_

They could hear panic stricken voices.

"_Not here! He's up another level!"_

"_Thanks."_

More gunshots and dying voices. "Kinda hard to know with they are talking to us or to the other people."

Benny chuckled. "You're a woman. You should be used to multi-tasking."

Chime pinched him in the elbow.

"_Rio, can you hear me?"_ No answer. "_Rio?"_ nothing. "_RIO! Son of a bitch." _

"_Benny can you locate Rio?"_

Chime who had been staring at the ship all the time could pin point where Rio's flaring shots went up to.

"He's in the control room."

"_Thanks Chime_."

Just as he said that they heard on Rio's communicator.

"_Please! We are outsiders hired, so-"_

They heard a thwack and someone hitting the ground hard.

"_So? So what? Non-affiliated and non-resistant doesn't matter." _3 shots and a pained yelp.

"_You're insured right. So no problem. Oink, oink, oink_."

Chime grinded her teeth. The Nazi's were one thing but innocents were another. She let out a sigh when she heard Dutch got there in time but it didn't sound like things were in control.

"_What the hell are you doing, Rio?"_

"_Doing as you said."_

"_Outside now!"_

"That doesn't sound good." Benny said as they heard someone smashed to the wall. Probably Rio.

"_What? I was just starting shit, ass-wipe. Making bloodbaths is what we do."_

"_A gunman is a professional. One who shoots with his moods is just a shooter. I don't remember hiring Charles Whitman. Going wild and losing shit is your decision, but if you fuck up, I die too. We're doing this the cool way. If you can't do that, climb a church and shoot idiots for all I care."_

"_Hn. So you're going to lecture me too?"_ Rio angrily raised his voice. _"Don't make me laugh."_

Dutch also started to raise his voice. "_Of course Two-Hands. I'm your employer_."

"What is happening!?" Chime started to panic, she could hear guns clicking. "Their not going to shoot each other, are they?"

Benny shrugged. "We'll hope for the best." "WHAT!"

She heard gunshots and glass breaking. Chime couldn't help but think they shot each other but slumped onto the floor in relief as she heard their voices.

"_I though you were going to kill me."_

"_Me too, partner."_

"_Trust, my ass."_

"_You couldn't even take a joke."_

"_So what's next, big boss?"_

"Seems like Rio is back to his normal self, Chime."

"Benny, remind me to poison their food if they survive." He looked down at her and shrugged and listened back on the communicator. Chime then went to the bathroom before something might get her too upset to hold her bladder. But she missed an important conversation and Benny had no intention in relaying the conversation to her.

"_Rio, you always get Whitman fever when we get a newcomer. It happened with Benny and now it's Chime"_

"_Che, not digging too deep is our style. We'll finish this job. Perfectly._

"_Of course you will. Or we wouldn't be able to support our way of life. I'm going this way, we'll talk later."_

Rio sighed. "_Benny. Did Chime hear that_?"

"Nope. She was in the bathroom."

Benny could see in his mind, Rio grinding his teeth and a vein throbbing in his temple.

"_That bitch!" _

"What did I miss?" Benny looked back and grinned. "Nothing exciting."

Rio seemed he was about to shout profanities to the communicator but was interrupted by something crashing through things.

"_So, you're still alive, girl. I compliment your audaciousness. I am Fritz Stanford, Captain of the glorious Aryan Socialist Union. This is a fated confrontation. For the sake of those who died for the Union, you will atone with your blood!"_

"He doesn't shut up, does he?" Chime irritatedly said.

"_Behold this gun I wield! I call it the Eiserne Reich Lugar Special. The base is the artillery long and the frame is hardened carbon with a thick grip and a two-bullet chamber!"_

Usually Chime didn't like the thought of people getting killed but this one was plainly asking for it.

"_Using a .454 Casull which is much too destructive. Specialized in man-stopping! I'm the only one who can wield this terrible gun. HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Afraid? You should be. I will show you the power of this gun-"_ BANG.

"Finally!" Benny and Chime shouted out with arms in the air as a cheer.

"_Shut up! What are you, an infomercial?"_

"_Coward!"_

"_Listen, I'll teach you something. All these things need to do is hit. Class dismissed. Say hi to the Fuehrer." _

Somehow that bullet that finished Fritz was louder than any other bullets. Chime wondered why when nothing changed to the gun. She would ask later but she basked in the silence since the man's monologue gave her a headache.

"_Hey Nazi."_

"Ah hah. They found him."

"_I came to pick you up. Oh. Your on the phone? Since we are on friendly terms I'll let you finish it."_

"_It's for you."_

"_Hou. You the boss? Your subordinates were a real waste."_

"_Sorry for the pathetic display."_

"_I've got two questions for you."_

"_About what the painting really is?"_

"_We'll start with that then. There is another candidate for the artist of this painting."_

"_You have done your research. I'm impressed."_

"_Rumor has it that Adolf Hitler himself is the artist."_

"_The Fuehrer!" _

"_Don't interrupt me Nazi."_

"_The Fuehrer was an artist but at best do only scenic pieces. But if I remember the SS officer also believed in that notion when he left for Batavia."_

"_I see, so its not the painting you want, but what's inside. And this is just a guess so correct me if I'm wrong but do you know the number to our office?"_

"_Indeed. I own the company from Madrid that asked for this salvage job. I was the one who wished for you and Ratchman to collide. Most amusing and best method which acted as passage and came with insurance. And…this is a fleeting and dear memory but…when Heydrich decided on the "Final Solution" we made a vow by the Wannsee to become realistic guardians rather than idealists believing in victory. We gathered all of our capital and created a file with all of our signatures and account numbers. So when the signs of the end approached we hid the files in four paintings and escaped Berlin. That one is the last piece. You have quite the insight, jungle bunny."_

"_Don't be rude, white man. I might get upset and throw it back in the ocean."_

"_I don't mind. I just wanted it back because it was discovered. I have other sources of capital We are in financial success at this time. But you may lose trust."_

"_I don't like it, but you're right."_

"_Your very wise. It's a shame you're a black."_

_Thanks. You can get back to you conversation with Rat."_

"_There's no need. He has fulfilled his purpose."_

"_Alfred, you bastard. You fixed me up in this race and you betray me!?"_

"_Quite down youngster. You chose death, and have the same rights as the Blackman. You should have know better than to try and enter our society with that level of ability. Now Blackman, my compliments to you, if you were an Aryan I would have sent you an iron cross."_

"_Don't want it. I just want money, you old fart."_

"_I love honesty. Hypocrisy rots this world. I wish your kind could wipe off the face of the planet."_

"_Thanks for the kindness and I hope you go to hell."_

"That makes much more sense now but I can't believe Dutch didn't explode. He was racist and I bet he's a sadist."

Chime disbelievingly said. She would have exploded into the phone and she thanked God that Rio wasn't there or else he would have probably shot it down before they had any answers.

"Dutch has more patience than the majority in this world. If he didn't how do you think he could handle Rio?"

"Point taken."

They heard knocking in both communicators and knew that Rio was in the same room.

"_Aren't you done yet? Is that the commander?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Dutch, want to make a bet? You know, that one_."

"What one?"

"_Rio, that's not much of a bet."_

"_Just do it."_

"What bet? Benny!"

"They say white or black. Rio gives one of his guns to the enemy. If they kill them selves with it its white, but if they think other wise and shoot them its black. What the enemy won't know is that the gun would be empty. Now stop shouting in my ear, I can still hear the ringing noise."

"_I told you its not going to be a bet. I say black too."_

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"_Told you."_

Rio laughed.

"_I thought he might have shown some balls. Pathetic until the end. They're all the same."_

"_No kidding, let's finish the job and go home."_

"_Got it."_

"Well that settles it. Now all we have to do is wait for the flare and we can go home. Chime get out of the chair!"

Benny said gleefully and waited. Soon enough a red flare went up and Benny started towards it and flicked the lights. The communicators were turned off as they didn't need it anymore so Benny and Chime could not hear about their conversation.

Rio and Dutch were on deck and lighted themselves a cigarette. Dutch spoke first.

"There was too much trouble today."

"Shut up. I won't cause anymore."

"I think I know what you're hung up on. I know and understand what's deep down in you. You won't feel any better no matter what you do."

"Dutch."

"What?"

"Chime, is someone on the other side, different to people on our side. I can't stand that feeling. It's not like I don't like her but I can't…"

Rio looked up at Dutch.

"I can't partner with her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Charles Whitman killed 15 and wounded 31 from a tower in Austin, Texas in 1966.

I know this chapter sucks but I tried my best. I like the next episode so I think that would go a bit better.


	6. Calm Down

Disclaimer: Don't own the anime or the script.

Chapter 6

Lately the company have been tense especially concerning Chime and Rio. So Dutch decided something had to be done and hoped the outcome would go well.

"What?"

"I have work on the boat. Benny's working on the electronics, so you and Rio, who's still asleep, go on the errands."

With that Dutch gave Chime a small piece of paper containing names, payments and trades. Chime was not really happy since she thought she could have a quite day and read a romance book that she newly began to read and also the fact that she had to take Rio.

"Rio?"

"Got a problem?" Dutch asked while munching on a sandwich.

"No. But he might not want to."

"That's an issue you two have to deal with. Not. My. Problem. Start close by. First head to Roan "Jackpot" Pigeon's place on Rachiada Street. Have fun."

With that Dutch headed off. Chime saved her last pizza piece and headed off to Rio's room. Inside was a complete mess, gun shells strewn all over the place, dirty clothes, cigarette buds, she even thought she heard a scuttle of a cockroach. Dismissing all that she went over to Rio's bed. He was lying there with only his black boxers and the bed sheets on the floor. She started to nudge him.

"Rio, wake up. We have to go on an errand." Nothing. "RIO!"

After her shout he started to move but what she didn't expect was for him to wrap his arms around her and make her fall onto his bed next to him. He started to nuzzle her throat and mumbled.

"Baby, you smell good."

Chime got really red in the face and started to squirm away from him but that only made him hold her tighter.

"Rio! Get your slimy hands off me now!" She shouted in his face.

With that he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked slowly to get the blurriness away and when he recognized Chime and became aware that he was holding her, he got up abruptly and fell off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!"

"You grabbed me! Get up and get changed, Dutch gave us an errand."

"Hell that I'm going with you!"

"You will or I'll tell Dutch to dock your pay!"

Rio mumbled about her being a bitch and so on and started to get change. Chime getting out of bed went downstairs to check on the car and tried to cool her red face. She got in the car when she heard stomping footsteps coming towards her and he sat down in the passenger seat and ignored her.

After 10 minutes of driving, Rio gave an outburst.

"I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired! Why am I stuck playing errand boy with you?"

Rio then tried to flick Chime's forehead in which she tried to avoid but that only proved to swerve the car.

"STOP IT!"

"That dip-shit Dutch! DIE!!"

"Just shut up. We're here!"

Chime parked the car and grimaced at the shop. Why didn't she think that it might be a stripper bar. Rio strode confidently in, getting some waves from some of the strippers who had their D-cup breasts in view for everyone and only wore leather looking belts across their bodies. They even had G-strings. Chime even grimaced more at the owner. A black man with a yellow suite and purple shirt. He had an afro with big disco glasses. All in all, he just looked sleazy. And he was. When he saw them he chuckled raising one of his arms from a red head stripper in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome Rio. It's been a while. Have you decided to start as a dancer for the S&M show?"

Chime blanched. They did male strippers too? There was a tap on the shoulder and truly there was a handsome tanned stripper who had those leather belts crisscrossing his toned stomach. He offered her a martini that was on the tray, which she refused, shaking her red face side to side. The blush only deepened when he stood even more closer to her body and put a hand on her hip. He offered the martini once more, which she verbally refused this time.

"I'm driving. Thank you for the offer though."

The man gave a kind smile and nodded, but still didn't move away.

"Fuck off, Roan"

Rio shuddered at the thought and oblivious to Chime's dilemma.

"I showed up because it's work related. I don't want to be tied or tie anyone else up."

Roan pouted.

"You're hard to get as always. You look so good you'd be great for either. It's a shame. So, what can I do for you?"

Rio turned away from Roan and the girls who were lustily looking at him to Chime and noticed that she was frozen on spot with a tomato red face by the two male strippers being a bit too friendly for his liking. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and away from them. The two males pouted that their innocent play thing got taken away but he didn't care.

"Stop playing around, Chime."

Chime gave Rio a ruthless glare and took out the paper from her breast pocket.

"About the goods from the firm-"

Rio snatched the paper away and moved closer to Roan and handed it to him, Chime glared again at Rio who ignored.

"You ordered booze for this place, right. There's 1500 bottles in warehouse five at the harbor."

Roan looked at the paper and studied for a short time before looking back at Rio again.

"That's great. Wow! Tax sure has gone up on these, I can't stand it! By the way,"

He grinned at Chime who once again was surrounded by the male strippers who this time hugged her from either side just incase Rio decides to take her away again, they have a better hold on her.

"who's the babe just standing there?"

Rio stomped over and glared the men off her before wrapping one of his arms to give her a headlock and grinned at Roan.

"She's a rookie at our place. She's got nowhere else to go, so we had no choice but to take care of him out of the goodness of our hearts."

Roan pityingly looked at her.

"You're in for a rough ride, sister. If you ever need anything we'll take care of you or better yet, if you want to change your job I'll recruit you straight away. Men like petite women and your jugs are a bonus."

Chime looked at him if he were crazy but she was saved by Rio grabbing her arm."

"See ya, Roan. Don't forget about the money."

As they went into the car, Rio let loose.

"What the hell were you doing just standing there letting them hug you? You're so perverted!"

"Shut up! I didn't know what to do. He was offering a drink and I refused and before I know it, I'm surrounded. And you have no right calling me perverted, there were girls calling your name."

"Jealous? I jus come by for a few drinks and watch the girls dance and that's it, I'm a handsome man of course they would have a piece of me. Just kick them away if you don't like it next time."

"Your so full of yourself."

"Thanks. Where are we going next?"

"To Balalaika."

"Ugh, this is so bothersome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chime and Rio were shown into a room that held multiple of electronics for recording and such, but what surprised Chime the most was that Mr. Balalaika was looking through gay porno videos but instead of him leering at it like she expected him to do, he looked very bored.

"So the shipment's going to be late? You could have told me over the phone, but you came all the way here? I'm flattered, Japonski."

He grinned but she missed it trying hard not to look at the screen. A bit disappointed he went back to the screen. Rio answered instead while looking intently at the screen.

"Tell that to Dutch."

"I can't care right now. I have to take care of fifteen of these today."

"Whoa!" Rio took a closer look. Chime looked as well but immediately regretted it.

"Should have gotten a part-timer to do it. This is making my head feel strange. I have a meeting tonight, too." Balalaika sighed. "Some idiot is selling drugs without permission, its such a pain in the ass."

"Bro, Bro! Is _that _in his ass?"

"Right in his ass." Chime did not want to hear that.

"If you hear anything, let me know. I'll thank you properly if you do."

Chime quickly left the room but Rio took his sweet time.

"If I hear anything." He called back. "We'll come again. Good luck with that."

"I want to die."

They heard him before the door closed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to go to a few more places before they got to their final destination. Rio was complaining that he was tired, Chime ignored this since she was mentally tired. Her brain went into overload at every stop they went, she was even asked to model for a shoot…in the nude.

"I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired!!"

"You've said that before, we got one more to go and we're done. Just to receive firearms on order from the Church of Violence, Sister "PW" Deegan."

"Turn left and we'll be there in 10."

Rio said but didn't wait for Chime to do it herself. They went careening to a side road and all the way to the Church you could hear Chime scolding Rio about road safety. They did arrive in 10. Rio jumped out and banged on the church door demanding someone to come out. Chime stood to the side and listened to the parrot.

"Hello, hello, hello. I'm going to kill you!" Weird.

A priest with pointy purple sunglasses chewing gum came to see who it was from the side of the building.

"Shut the hell up!" To the men in the van with lots of washed sheets shouted.

"Put those in the shed."

One of his fellow priests answered back. "But these are cleaned items."

"It's fine. It's the sister's orders." He turned back to Rio.

"Yo, Two-Hands, that's the chapel. I shit like you who walks through, will end up being smitten. Over here, follow me."

Chime and Rio followed to the residents lounge. There was an elderly Sister with an eyepatch on her right eye had tea set up for them already. Chime sat down and bowed as was in her culture, Rio slumped on the couch and looked irritated.

"Oh my, it certainly is a surprise that Dutchy-Boy would send you on an errand."

"That's none of your concern, is the goods there just like we ordered, Sister?"

She picked up a clip board and nodded.

"New items from eastern division of Cambodia Petroleum except for one, the L48AI 37mm revolving grenade launcher was out of stock."

It was silent for a moment before Rio spoke again and this time it was in his killing mode. Chime mentally sighed and poured herself some milk into the tea.

"Stop kidding around, Sister. We ordered them from you because we needed them for the next job.

The Sister grinned. "We do actually physically have it. A different customer is saying they need it immediately. However, Lagoon is a very good customer of ours, so I wouldn't mind handing it over to you. It will have to be a better deal or a discount on…"

"Don't fuck with me, Sister. If you play this by the book then everyone'll be happy. You don't want to do your accounting with your feet do you?"

Rio reached the hilt of the gun, making his threat very obvious. The Sister just looked up from her teacup.

"I wouldn't make idle threats, Sir. If you insist, why don't you bring Dutch around?"

That was the last straw and Rio pulled out his gun and stood. The Priest who was standing by the side took his gun too an aimed at Rio. It was a stand still for now. Chime getting used to this behavior looked at the Priest in curiosity. The Sister put her teacup back onto its plate.

"That's all. There's nothing before of after." She said calmly.

"Move it, Elio, you second-rate gunman."

"Want me to teach you how to smoke through your forehead?" The Priest named Elio countered back. Chime finally took a sip of her tea since it cooled down a little and was delighted in the taste of chamomile.

"Mmm, this is very good tea, Sister…Sister…?"

"Sister Yolanda, young lady."

"It's been a long time since I've had tea that wasn't from a tea-bag. Is this W&M? Or from Fortnum and Mason?"

The Sister looked up with a pleasant smile.

"My, aren't you very knowledgeable, young lady. It's W&M. I just love tea."

"It is certainly a flavor delivered by a company with dedication and history."

"Chime, shut up." Rio hissed out, clearly not understanding her tactic. Chime cocked her head to one side and smiled at the Sister.

"If you sell other goods then I guess that's all right too."

The Sister put her tea down and folded her hands in front of her.

"I don't see it. What are you trying to say, young lady? Do you mean illegal arms? You won't get much of a negotiation if you get too hasty."

The Sister chuckled but stopped after Chime's next sentence as she still smiled at her.

"What if I meant drugs? That's what I mean, Sister. Lately, drugs are being distributed outside of the agreed routes. Hotel Moscow and the other mafia in the city are searching for them. But they still haven't been found. That's because they have a blind-spot where they shouldn't have to look."

Chime looked at the Priest still holding the gun aimed at Rio but she couldn't see the eyes since the setting sun was reflecting of it but she could feel his eyes wasn't on Rio but on her, just like Rio's.

"For instance, those who are able to get in and out of the country due to religious connections, all proper NGO members, they don't look for those who don't even realize they're deliverers."

Still looking at the Priest, she directed her conversation to him.

"Brother Elio, why did you put the big bags of sheets into the shed? Usually, cleaned items are taken straight to the living quarters."

The Sister sighed.

"Young lady, you shouldn't make statements based on conjectures, you make it sound like it's coming out of this place."

"It's just a hypothesis. The amount of weapons leaving and entering this place doesn't match up. With a little research its very easy to see. Dangerously easy to see. And one more. Lagoon company is on friendly terms with Hotel Moscow, but it does not mean we are working together."

The Sister smiled at Chime putting a hand on the side of her face. Her thoughts were when she was looking at the young lady, was that her gaze was that of a tiger preying on something that is too large for her to take down by herself. But it was interesting to know that the Tiger teamed with the Red dragon and she was looking forward to the future with these two.

"If you get a bit better at timing, you'll be great. Elio."

"Yes?"

"It's hard to endure, but she passes. Add a launcher to the list."

"Ok."

The church bell rang as Elio put his gun back into his holster and proceeded to open the door.

"Dutchy-Boy has a good eye. It's almost time for mass, I apologize, but you'll have to be on your way."

Chime bowed to Sister Yolanda and was about to pass before she was called.

"Young lady, come visit some time."

Chime gave a smile and a nod before heading back to where the car was. Rio tagged along slower only to stop by Elio and show his middle finger.

"You got lucky."

"Get the hell out." Elio calmly said. Rio was about to retort when Sister interrupted.

"Young man, why don't you follow her lead a little. You can't make good business by just waving your gun around."

She cackled a bit. Rio's mood worsened.

"Shut up, you old hag"

And left. Once he got into the car he glared at everything outside his side window. Chime ignored it but said that they were going to have some dinner in the town. Parking their car, Rio just sat down at a free table, or more likely he cleared the table from its occupants. Chime brought two soy sauce Ramen and placed a bowl in front of Rio.

"We should have timed this better. It's crowded. Eat before it cool down.

"I don't want to eat."

"Eat, you'll feel much better afterwards."

"Give me the keys, I'll go home myself."

"Then I can't get back home." She said after slurping some noodles.

"Walk home."

"Not going to happen."

"Go back home to Japan. You're not cut out for this."

"May I remind you that it was you who invited me."

Rio blew out his smoke.

"I sure fucked up."

"You think so? Who stopped the church from becoming a bloodbath? Me. The old lady was right, you can't solve everything with a gun."

"Watch what your saying."

"You've been like that since the submarine. About that-"

"Che." Rio threw the cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it. "I told you never to talk about that."

"Rio." Chime said seriously while putting down her chopsticks. "I'm not going to apologize anymore."

Rio froze and slowly looked over at Chime who picked her chopsticks up again and finished her bowl. Rio looked back down.

"I think I mishear you. I think I just heard you fucking with me."

"I see." Rio slammed her bowl down and stood up and shouted.

"I'll say it again! I'm not mistaken and I got nothing to apologize for! Was that clear enough for you?"

Rio looked disbelieving for a second and stood up, looking at her with his cold empty eyes.

"That's a shame. You just stepped on un-resettable, non-negotiable, big ass landmine."

He took his gun and loaded, which caused the people surrounding them to gulp and run for their lives. "A real shame." He said while pointing at her.

"I'll ask you one last thing. What do you want on your tombstone."

"Write, there's no medicine for violent idiots."

"Good bye, Chime."

As Rio was about to trigger, Chime grabbed the gun, while pushing it away from her. That still caused the bullet to scraper her shoulder. Rio looked in surprise, whether he had the full intention of killing her or not, she would never know. But she knew they had to settle this.

"See? Some things you can't solve with a gun."

She flicked the gun out of his hand sending him out of his disbelief trance.

"You!" Rio began but Chime grabbed his top and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. She glared hard.

"Don't say "You"! I have a name, its Chime. I have had enough of this I though I was done kissing my superiors' asses but now I got a dolt to kiss ass? What kind of a joke is this?"

Rio grabbed her hands and got it loose, he was stronger in strength than her.

"You mother fucking bitch!" She grabbed his shirt again and pulled him down even more.

"It's CHIME! You're an outlaw! A wild pirate. But every time you open your mouth its "Money, money, money, money"! You think you're a villain after a big prize but in the end you scavenging off of corpses. Where's that limit of greediness in you? Where's your pride in that head of yours?"

Rio pushed Chime off him, causing her to take a step back for balance. He grabbed the chopstick holder from the table and flung it onto the floor.

"Don't try and gloss this over white-collar! What do you know about me? What the hell do you know? A snob like you with a peaceful life, has no idea how I lived."

"You're right. I don't know. I'm not you. But then, what do you know about me? No matter where you live, you'll encounter suffering, right? You have no intention of understanding that! When you can't answer, you conveniently turn into a tragic hero. You're the coward here!"

"SHUT UP!" Rio shouted, kicking the table they sat on over. "You're the one looking at this conveniently! This ain't any of those cheap Hollywood films you like! Look around you, it's a pile of shit in every direction! Robin Hood doesn't exist anywhere, you whore!"

"Then become one! Become Robin Hood. It's a better life than crying and bitching."

Rio advance on Chime until they were face to face again.

"Shut up. Shut up, or I'll kill you!" He hissed. Chime just stuck out her chin.

"Do it. You'll just prove my point, go ahead and chase that tail of yours in a circle."

"That's all I know what to do!" Rio shouted and punched Chime in the face. Chime braced herself and mentally patted her back that she didn't fall even though her side of the face started to throb she still stared at Rio. Who looked bewildered at her.

"Did you forget, Rio? Why I'm here." Chime calmly grabbed his wrist and held it aside.

"My boss calmly cut my life away, to protect their dirty money and their place to eat. When I was invited by you, it was like something blew through me, something snapped. Shaken by rush-hour, fake laughing, lowering my head and risking my life to keep a good score. Everything was fine as long as I had a place to drink and a sports center. None of that matters anymore! The one who taught me that, the one who invited me, was you, Rio."

Rio took a step back looking a bit guilty at her.

"The reason I'm concerned is that the man who taught me all this is acting like the people who betrayed me. I can't stand that!"

Rio then whipped his hand away from her adjoined ones. But it seemed he got the message. He looked up and came closer to Chime and messed her hair up.

"I don't know what you mean, dip-shit. Damn it. You're a pain in the ass. You won't live long, you idiot."

"You're not the only one who has to suffer and deal with idiot."

"You're a greater idiot than I am. Stupid."

Chime huffed. "I'm gonna get mad!"

"Ooo, I'm scared!"

"HEY!"

Rio and Chime looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by the police.

"What do ya want?" Rio shouted. A beer-bellied policeman came up to them slowly.

"Geez, I hear someone's making a ruckus at the market and it turns out to be you. Rio, shooting off without concern for who's watching, I wish you understand how I feel when I have to clean up."

"That's why we send you fat envelopes. That's your job, Chief Watsup."

"I'm not saying don't do it, just do it where no one can see. As long as you do that, I don't care if you sell drugs, kill, etc. As long as there is no trouble and I don't have to cancel my golfing schedule. Anyway I'm bringing you in. There is paper work to take care of on our side."

"Ok, Ok."

"You, girl. Let's get that wound patched up."

Chime nodded and followed one of the officers to his care, while Rio followed her. The officer got out his first aid from the trunk and told Chime to show him the wound without the cloth getting in the way. Chime loosened a few buttons so she could get the side of the shirt down instead of having to flash her bra at everyone. The policeman seemed disappointed but shrugged and started to clean. Luckily it wasn't deep, unluckily they didn't have an icepack for her face and she noticed that she was getting a lovely dark bruise.

Sighing she got into the seat and fished out a cigarette from her pocket. Noticing that she didn't have a lighter, she asked the policeman in the passenger seat for a light. As she inhaled, Rio caught her attention.

"Chime?"

"Hmm?"

"One thing I want to ask and there'll be no more trouble. Which side do you want to be on?"

"I am standing where I am. Nowhere else."

"Chime. Give me a light."

"Light? The cop has the lighter.

"What are you talking about?" Rio said while indicating with his index finger to come here. "You got one."

Chime looked down at her cigarette and shifted over closer to him. They let the cigarettes burn while facing each other.

"I'm so tired. I want to go home and sleep."

"Yeah…Rio?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you really going to shoot me?"

"…"

"Oh. My. GOD! You were!? You mother fucking asshole!"

Rio groaned, he knew Chime was not going to let it go for the rest of his life and this time he doesn't mind.


	7. Rasta Blasta

Disclaimer: Don't own Black Lagoon.

Note: Sorry, sorry. Exams are getting in the way and I'm been up 24/7 for the past few days. I'm ok now! I think.

Chapter 7

Chime was on a dirty large cargo ship with her little clipboard. Today they were shipping off weapons as a request from one of their clients. Since Chime was the one who can do a thorough job, she got appointed to make sure nothing goes a miss. Counting the boxes that just got transported, she gave a mental pat on the back before going up to a very large bald man who was collecting ropes back up.

"We are done transferring the crates, if you could please sign this?"

A moment of silence she stared at the man who completely ignored her. A bit irritated she looked to the other people before she spoke a bit louder.

"Excuse me, could someone sign this?"

All of a sudden someone kicked the lid of the crates and handed a gun to his coworker, after he inspected the gun he gave a thumbs up. Chime released a sigh that she didn't know she was holding but took another intake of breath when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see the man she asked before give her a huge grin and signed the papers. Then he pointed at something behind her, as she looked there was a young boy of ten years old standing in front of another man who was holding him in place. Chime looked back at the man with a confused look.

"Your package." Was all he said. The man pushed the boy to her arms and the crew dispersed. She took the boy by her hand and led him to the side of the ship, while she communicated with Dutch.

"_Dutch?"_

"_So everything's ok, Chime?"_

"_All ok, even got them to sign."_

"_We should have a package from them as well. Did you get it?"_

"_I got it, but…"_

"_Is there a problem? If not, get them to use a crane once more and get down here with the package."_

"_Roger."_

"Excuse me, could someone put us down onto the boat?"

Someone lowered a platform in front of them. Chime looked up at the control deck and could make out someone waving to her to get on. Taking hold of the boy, she held his shoulders to make sure he doesn't do any sudden movements. They were lifted down at a slow pace and hovered above the boat. Chime got down first and extended her arms for the boy to come down safely. He gave her a glare but complied. Taking his hand she brought him into the control room.

As she came in she saw Rio leaning in with Dutch but she was still not sure what was going on..

"I counted the crates like you wanted me to, and brought the package with me but, is he it?"

She looked down at the boy who was glaring at the people in front of him but looked up to Dutch.

"Once we're back, we're handing him over to a certain Columbian Mafioso buyer at a designated point. Rio, put him in a cabin for now."

"Alright. Come on."

Rio said while putting a hand on the boys shoulder, but the boy shrugged Rio's hand off him violently. Rio just got more irritated and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't fight back. Come on!"

Chime winced. Her maternal instincts were kicking in but she suppressed it knowing that Rio would backfire on her than on the boy. She just leaned back and listened to the horn that the cargo ship was honking and waited until all she could hear was the hum of the boat, the seagulls and the waves. She was taken out of her trance when Dutch tossed her a can of beer.

"We're a delivery company."

Chime gave an annoyed grimace for she knew that Dutch was lecturing her again, she was getting tired of it.

"We take packages to their designated destinations. That's where our responsibility ends. Understand?"

"I understand. I won't get attached to the boy."

"Good girl."

She opened the can but it burst open and went all over her hand and on the floor. She still drank, letting the beer cool her throat and her temper. As she skulled the drink she looked down at the mess she made and sighed while getting a mop. No sooner did she finish the boat shook with Rio's shout.

"Bring it on! Want me to show you what you had for breakfast?"

"Chime," Dutch grimaced. "Sorry but would you trade baby-sitting duty with Rio? His professionalism is a problem in itself."

Crash!! "Come on over here! BRAT!"

"It's no good if the package has holes in it."

"Son of a bitch!"

Chime just ran into the cabin and saw the boy cornered with Rio pointing the gun at him. Within a second she was standing in front of Rio with a stern face.

"Rio! Out, out out! Get out!"

"That brat needs a lesson! Taking advantage to my kindness"

"JUST GET OUT!!"

Chime shouted while Benny came in to drag Rio away. Even when he was out of the cabin, the boy and Chime could hear him banging on the pipes. Chime looked down at the boy who glared at her as he resumed his spot in front of the pizza carton.

"You'll have to excuse him, he has a very short fuse."

The boy threw a slice of pizza into her face. Chime lifted her brows and pouted her lips. Her mother always told her not to play with her food. The boy did need a lesson in manners.

"Well, it'll only be for a short while, but we're on the road together. So, stop throwing food, will ya?"

"I won't say a thing. Santa Maria sees everything, you villain."

The boy said than brought his legs towards his chest. Chime only sighed and brought out her handkerchief to wipe her face of the cheese and a pepperoni piece that was on her forehead.

"Well there is not much I can say to that while I'm helping with this kidnapping. Also I'm an atheist, don't really believe, Bu-u-u-t it's your opinion."

"Your different from the tattooed guy or the black man. You seem like a normal person."

Chime peeked from the handkerchief and gave a small smile. Tucking the piece of cloth away she sat down next to him.

"It may seem like that, I'm still a villain in training."

"The people who put me on the boat didn't tell me anything. Am I being sold somewhere?"

Chime furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the boy. She wanted to tell him it was alright but she couldn't lie to him in this situation.

"Are you worried?"

The boy looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be fine. My father will save me.'

"Father? Aren't you an orphan?"

The boy looked at her angrily.

"Who told you that? The cartel? They're liars. My father is a member of one of the great thirteen families of South America. The 11th head of the Loveless household, Diego Jose San Fernando Loveless. I'm his only son, I'll eventually become the head of the family. Garcia Loveless."

The boy proudly said, but Chime had to grin. She had done her homework about the thirteen families before but it was cute to see him try.

"If you're wanting pity, stop wasting your time. You should come up with a better story than that one."

"Pity? Don't be stupid. What could I gain from lying now?"

Chime lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're an unlikeable child aren't you? Anyway, where did you hear the name of Loveless? It's the lowest noble house of the thirteen families. Though that makes it a little more believable."

"I know things haven't been going well lately. But we've been getting by. Father is a man of good character. He never did anything on the side. The plantations were stable until the mafia came."

"And they are the ones that kidnapped you. You're very good at being a story teller."

Chime said while taking out a cigarette. Garcia looked at her annoyed.

"They came to buy our lands. Geological tests showed that lanthanides could be found there."

Something started to smell fishy to Chime while Garcia talked on.

"My father refused them and they showed their true selves. They started to harass the farms, but my father still wouldn't nod his head. That's why I'm here."

"Lanthanides?"

"It's also called rare earth. Don't you know your periodic table?"

"Where did you learn a word like that?"

"You still don't believe me. It's fine."

"It's not that simple."

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Tell me what you know about rare earth."

"Lutetium, atomic number 71, was found on our land, used as a repairing medium for ceramics. How's that?"

Garcia opened one eye at Chime who stubbed her cigarette on her beer can. Now she knew something smelt very fishy and wrong. But Garcia misinterpreted that she didn't believe him. So he stood up and walked away from her.

"No good, huh?"

"Next question: the Loveless household has a dog. Regarding that dog, what do you know?"

"That's easy. That dog became a member of our family six years ago. His name is Lazlo, a white-furred Volpino Italiano."

Chime narrowed her eyes.

"Wait here."

She just told him before she got out of the cabin and started on the ladder. Just when she opened the lid before her stood Rio who had this I-knew-it face.

"Told you. With eyes just like that." Was all he said.

Chime rolled her eyes before going up to Dutch to tell him what she found out. The more she told him the more he started to frown and a line appearing on his forehead.

"That's odd. I don't like the feeling of this."

"I think we might want to wait until after we dock to give him to the mafia. The cartel were lying. If they're lying, it means trouble."

From behind her she could hear that Rio took out his gun because of the audible metal clink that it made.

"Chime," Rio started to flip his gun. "You shouldn't pity our packages. You're going to feel like shit if you imagine where he might end up. As long as there's profit for our company, there's no problem. Understand. No problem. The world keeps on spinning even if justice doesn't exist."

Rio flipped his gun back into his holster as an affect, while Chime narrowed her eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't pity him, but I'm also concerned that our client lied. I used to be in the resource investigation department of my company, I know about rare earth and rare metals. The boy is correct in what he says about the Loveless family, I've seen the papers of South America, the family structure and whatnot."

Rio snorted.

"Impressive, Chime. A lovely business lady you are. Daddy should give you a lovely coconut pie as a reward. Either way, Dutch decides. I'll go with what he says."

Rio peered at Dutch who was looking at nothing but one could tell he was contemplating.

"I don't get it. The moment they had the kid they could have demanded a ransom and accomplished their goal. Is there a reason to keep him a secret?"

Rio spoke up and Chime winced when she saw the state of his eyes, once again it was cold.

"I don't know the reason why it's a secret. But selling him off has a simple and clear reasoning. They were pissed off." Rio looked at the duo. "Mafia's and cartel can't stand having shit rubbed in their faces. Right."

Dutch slowed the ship into a stroll.

"Rio, if their face is what's at stake then this is going to be a hassle. I'll put a little more insurance about our package, I'll ask Balalaika to see what's going on."

With that Dutch contacted Balalaika, knowing he would be in his office at this time probably looking at some papers or whatnot.

"_Yes?"_

"**Balalaika. This is Dutch."**

"_Dutchy-boy! What a pleasant surprise. What is the honor of your call?"_

"**I have a favor it ask."**

"_Wow! It's very rare to have Dutch ask a favor."_

"**Details on the Manisarera cartel and the Loveless family. Can you prepare that for us?"**

"_Hmmm, we actually got a job in concerning Manisarera. You have good timing, Dutch."_

"**Thanks I owe you one. Since we're still just setting up the insurance, can I ask you don't stir things up?"**

"_That's impossible."_

Dutch and Chime were surprised.

"**What?"**

"_In our business, when things get stirred up they get stirred up like a typhoon."_

"**Just do you best, do it cool."**

"_Ok, Ok. Do I reach you in the office?"_

"**No, we'll be having a drink at the Yellow Flag."**

"_Ok. Talk to you later. And send my love to my Japonski."_

"**She's right beside me."**

"_Oh, really! My little Japonski, would you like to join me for a date next week?"_

Chime looked utterly confused and annoyed. Grabbing Dutch's hand she calmly replied back through her gritted teeth.

"**I'm sorry, Mr. Balalaika. I don't think I'm free on that day and I don't think I'm yours."**

Chime heard chuckling on the other end.

"_Yet. My little Japonski. You'll see. You'll be going on a date with me soon. Look forward to it. See ya."_

The line ended. Dutch swerved to see two irritated looking people in the cabin. Chime, understandably, but Rio was scowling at the device used. Dutch just ignored this and addressed Chime.

"Right, Chime. One more thing I need you to confirm. Is Daddy Loveless the type to spend personal resources to deal a hostage situation, like the kid says?"

Chime let the comments from Balalaika wash away from her thoughts and fully concentrated on the situation.

"I don't think so. They only have enough resources to keep one servant."

"A servant? What kind?"

"A butler."

Rio yawned but looked highly amused.

"You think the Butler's gonna rush in to save the little prince? That'd be fun."

Chime once again narrowed her eyes at Rio while his smirked turned into a scowl looking at her. Their glare contest was interrupted when the boy came in. He instantly went to Chime's side and held onto her pants.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Chime smiled down at him and took the hand that held onto her pants and led him to the bathroom. Rio scowled even deeper when he noticed a smirk the boy gave him when Chime wasn't looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark when they parked in the docks. Chime woke Garcia as he fell asleep after he went to the bathroom. Rio took the scruff of the boys' shirt and dumped him on the platform.

"We're here. It's land. Hurry up and walk."

Rio gave a smack on the head to the boys' head. Garcia turned and rubbed his head to ease the pain while glaring daggers at the man that dared treat him so. Dutch came up behind Rio.

"That's not the disposition of an adult. You were a brat once too."

"Then pay me as a baby-sitter. Damn this isn't a joke."

Chime who was up ahead sighed in exasperation.

"Rio."

He ignored her and pushed the boy roughly.

"Hurry up!"

Chime put herself in front of the boy.

"That is enough."

Rio glared at Chime this time and got into the car. Chime gently led the boy into the backseat and belted him in, giving a fond rub on Garcia's head. Rio didn't like what he was seeing.

"What? You gonna treat him nice and get a job at his house?" Benny started driving. "Yeah, you would be better as a house maid instead of a sailor. I can see it now, you wearing a very short skirt with frills around with that weird little hat on top. 'Master, would you like a sugar cube or two?' Surrounded by dozen of other servants and having a dandy ol' time."

Rio meant it to annoy Chime but in his mind the sound of her treating _him_ the master didn't seem such a bad idea. He made himself a mental note that when she lost a bet she would be his maid for a day in such outfit. He was sure he could borrow it from Roan. That sleazy bastard.

The sound of Garcia's voice shook him out of his daydream.

"As I said before, we only have one servant. A butler named Roberto. Even though he's a maid, he's no good at cleaning or chores. He can't even wake up properly in the mornings to wake us up. He's a klutz, but…but…Roberto is a lot stronger than you!"

Garcia shouted the last sentence to Rio. The silence only went for 2 seconds before Rio laughed out loud.

"Of all god-damned things to say! What's he gonna do? Throw a broom at me? If that's true than I'll believe that Jesus blazed across Route 66 in a chopper!"

Chime rolled her eyes with the way Rio was acting. She looked down at Garcia who was glaring at Rio's shoe that was propped up on the driver's seat.

"Have you seen his strength?" Rio stopped laughing, unhappy that nobody laughed with him. Garcia leant his head onto Chime who instantly wrapped her arm protectively around him. Both ignored Rio's growl.

"I haven't. But I remember one thing. We lived on my father's estate. We lived peacefully: Roberto, my father and I. I don't have many friends to play with, so he played with me. I loved to arm wrestle, I could always beat Roberto every time. On that day we were playing that game, the day that they came. To threaten my father. He knew what was going on long before I did. He hardened up as soon as he realized they were coming. I used my usual amount of strength, but…he wouldn't budge, an arm like steel. I haven't realized that Roberto purposely lost. He had a reason to always act like a weak butler. I found out then."

The car was silent. Not knowing what to say, Chime hugged him closer to herself.

"It's still a long ride away, Garcia. You should get a bit more sleep."

Making himself comfortable he lay across her lap falling into slumber as Chime softly rubbed his head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.


	8. Maid to Kill

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! Forigive me!!! I bow down in humbleness and regret. I was just not having the best of a year from when I last updated but I can tell you now I'm much happier now!!! Hope you guyz are still interested! Don't own anything still!!

MAID TO KILL

The noise seemed to have woken Garcia up when they got closer to the city. Cars were beeping and the police were probably chasing someone down just for the heck of it. But what Garcia felt uncomfortable with was that there were strippers and gangsters waiting at various corners, in front of clubs that had neon lights. Everything was so different than the tranquility of home.

"They're not the same," He whispered. Chime who had gotten used to the place glanced down at him. "My hometown and this dirty city."

"I'm sorry. This isn't a city that a child like you should see." Chime whispered. "Roanapur at night…"

Heck she still needed to get used to it.

"I'm alright."

Chime this time fully turned to look at Garcia because of his confident statement. But she smiled down at him.

"You must believe in your people from home."

Garcia looked up to her eyes with a determined sparkle that held faith. Chime felt she must have had that sparkle in her eyes when she was first kidnapped, convinced that the company would save her. Even though they may have registered it in her personal records.

"Of course I do. I believe in them… That they'll come and save me."

Chime moved back more comfortably in her seat.

"You're lucky. That you can feel that in your heart."

"Huh?"

"That the butler who you believe in will come for you. I don't know if it'll come true or not, but…you must have a great home if you can have such strong faith."

Chime chuckled a bit.

"I always wonder how my family feels about me."

"Is that…" Garcia was looking at her in confusion and pity in her eyes.

"No, it's nothing." Chime shrugged her shoulders. Rio turned to look at her with a bored look on his face that also had a hint of disgust.

"Do you miss your mama?"

"Do you think so? If I did, I would have said goodbye to this place long ago." Chime said giving off a small smile while Garcia looked from one to the other.

"Chime, that's a pointless story. That's just the story of a brat who chases after Mama when it's convenient."

Rio tried to bait Chime but she just took it in stride. Been long used to his attitude.

"We're just talking about ideals. To see if you hold something to believe in, in your heart."

Rio snorted and looked out the window, a bit disappointed that she did grab the bait. Chime chuckled even more.

"So, if I'm ever kidnapped, are you going to wave your Cutlass around and come save me?"

Rio looked even more repulsed and waved his fist towards Chime. Garcia seemingly forgotten.

"I won't forgive anyone stupid enough to get kidnapped. In this world you just bite off your navel, beg forgiveness for causing trouble to your comrades, and then die."

With that he looked away. With that she looked down to Garcia.

"See? These are my friends, but they're worth sticking with."

Chime meant every word when she said that. She knew that they would help her in her time of need. Even Rio would, probably give her an earful afterwards but they would come and she knew she wouldn't ever be abandoned ever again.

XXXXXXXXX

They finally reached Yellow Flags, which just opened 2 weeks ago after a major renovation. The bartender always threatened them when they come in but he was such a marshmallow inside. Only if you paid for your drink. Everyone got out of the car when Rio called out to the boy.

"Oi, kid. I just wish that butler of yours is as strong as you believe."

Rio had his eyes closed but when he opened them again while at the same time taking out his Cutlass, it was the eyes that he had when he was ready to kill.

"This hasn't seen much use lately. This Cutlass."

Garcia was focused on Rio that he didn't see Chime giving an exasperated look and mouthed to cut the fuck out. Rio playfully twirled his gun back to its pocket with a grin.

"Just kiddin'. I guess there's no point in wishing. Not when I'm stuck with a butler-obsessed brat from the fucking country."

With that Rio opened the double doors about to shout his order when he heard a group of people laughing.

"He's making me laugh!" One of them said. "Watcha gonna do?"

Chime finally stepping in after Benny, couldn't see the figure that they were talking too.

"What's this? A fight?"

The figure at the back just calmly replied back with a low sinewy voice.

"I am afraid I will not be able to hold back. Please pardon me. Please enjoy yourselves."

The Black Lagoon couldn't see what was happening but all of a sudden they heard a loud bang and someone came flying towards them. Everyone had a 'oh shit!' face on while Garcia was the only one in shock. He recognized the voice but his mind just could not grasp in that instant that the kind butler that he knew, just shot someone.

The man flew onto the table and everything was silent while smoke came out of the umbrella-gun. Dutch on the other hand just sighed.

"And he only just reopened this bar."

"He sure has something flashy." Rio said in a confused awe. Chime after recovering herself looked down to Gracie who had a complete disbelief upon his face. The people who they recognized as the Cartels members got over their shock and started to take out their guns. Seeing that Chime and the rest of the gang snuck themselves underneath the table. Chime had to give an extra nudge to Garcia.

"We've walked into a very bad fight. But the fact that they're going at it is in our favor. How about we take off while they're busy?"

Dutch inquires to his team. Chime though still being a rookie on the job asks him back.

"Take off? To where?"

"We can go fishing at the Phuket beach until this cools down. I'm not in the mood for drinking with a fun-fight on the side. I'm no Guiliano Gemma."

Just as Dutch says that a bullet hit near by that made everyone flinch. Rio took his gun out although he didn't seem enthusiastic like he usually is.

"Hey, will you hurry up and decide if I need to shoot or not?"

Benny nods. "Good call. I'd rather not shoot."

"We'll leave the kid here. I don't want to go for a walk carrying a claymore."

"WHAT!" Chime whispers enraged.

"But he's worth something, Dutch." Rio nonchalantly says.

The gunshots seemed closer to the group now and when they looked at the entrance and their exit, the Cartel were shielding themselves from the Butler who still was waving about his umbrella-gun. Dutch sighed again.

"The exit became a war-zone while we were talking. There's no way out over there."

This time successive gunshots were hitting the suitcase the Butler had, where he took cover. Garcia though worried was about to call out, but Dutch covered his mouth in time.

"Anyway, this kid isn't money anymore. We're leaving him here. Ok?"

"I'm not oka-"

"We've got no choice. Damn, damn fuck." Rio cut Chime off. He knew she would object about leaving the kid here. With that he pulled her shirt away from the boy as possible and started moving to the back entrance next to the bar counter. Chime not very happy about the prospect went beside Garcia.

"Listen, Garcia. Don't move from this spot until the gunfire dies down. When it is quiet, go home to Venezuela with your Butler. You got that sweetie?"

Chime had a hard time not to take the boy in her arms when he looked up to her, with tears in his eyes and a horrified look in his face.

"I… didn't know… that Roberto was… He's no someone who would kill, but… Why?"

That did it to her. Chime took the boy in her arms and soothed him a little, whispering Okays and such. Dutch on the other hand was not pleased about another dead Cartel crying out on his last breath, looking behind he could see Chime not budging yet.

"Chime, come on. Leave the kid behind, NOW."

"I just can't, Dutch"

"Leave the boy behind. That is an order."

While Chime was warring with her motherly instincts and the newly found villain instincts, she heard the gunshots finish and Rio's voice shouting out 'idiot!' rung clearly throughout the bar. For that Chime slapped her palm to her forehead and Dutch hung his head knowing nothing good was going to come out of it.

"Lagoon Company! What the hell are you doing here? What happened to delivering our package?"

The Cartels cried out. Benny waved his hands up with a sheepish grin, Dutch's voice cracked a little when he answered back.

"Wait! Don't jump to conclusions, Gregor!"

Garcia stood up into the direction of Roberto. Seeing this the Cartel shouted out his disbelief.

"Why is the package here!? Did you ignore our contract?"

"I said don't jump to conclusions! We'll talk about the payment later."

While Dutch and Gregor were glaring each other the Butler looked upon his young master. Disbelief and shame coming over him because he was caught in the act and he never wanted his beloved young master to see who he truly was.

"Young master? So you were here, young master. The master has been very worried about you. Please…"

The Butler took a step to Garcia but he took one step back.

"It cannot be helped if you are afraid. I will explain myself later."

The Butler then noticed Chime who was beside the boy the whole time. Chime just gave a disdainful stare back at him.

"Who are they?"

"Not good. They're eyes met." Dutch flinched, he would have to give Chime a 101 lesson to Chime about how to avoid getting killed. Just as the Butler lifted his umbrella, Garcia stood in front of Chime.

"Wait, Roberta! No!"

Using the opportunity, Rio grabbed the boy in a chokehold and pressed the butt of his cutlass on the boy's temple. This made the Butler freeze his actions. Chime on the other hand was disapproving of Rio's actions but restrained herself for now.

"Stand back, Butler. Everyone here would rather be alive than dead. You too, right?"

"Rio, you idiot, stop it. Or we'll be the villains."

"Shut up!" Rio ignored Chime and held the boy even tighter. "As long as you don't start shooting, you'll get the young master home in one piece. You won't have to see his brains on the floor. Got it?"

The Butler still frozen in place said slowly that he would thing about it. The Cartels on the other hand were not very happy that they were being ignored. One of them even made it know that he didn't like it. He was quickly finished off by the Butler who didn't take his eyes off Rio. After a full minute of silence the Butler began to speak.

"I have finished thinking. Una bendicion por los vivos. Una rama de flor por los muertos. Con una espada por la justicia. Un castigo de muerte para los malvados. Asi llegamos en el altar de los santos."

(Hope that's alright. Anyone know Spanish?)

While the Butler was chanting, Chime started translating for everyone.

"A blessing for the living/mercy for the living. A bunch of flowers for the dead. Wield a sword for justice. The punishment of death to evildoers."

"However, we are not joining the line of saints. The Loveless family creed."

Garcia finished for Chime.

"I will have the young master home in one piece. However, I must work by this creed. In the name o Santa Maria."

With that the Butler swung the suitcase around, Chime couldn't notice but Rio notice once the butt of the gun peeked out.

"A hammer blow to all injustice!"

Rio swung the boy into Chime's arms and moved towards the bar while firing two shots. The Butler started shooting towards him but then started firing to the Cartel group. Basically firing anything that was moving except for Chime who was shielding the boy from the grenade aftereffects. Garcia was going into more shock because of Roberto and all Chime could do was look in pity. But her attention was brought back towards the company.

"Chime, quite fucking around. We're leaving this dump!"

"Roger."

Chime let the boy go, giving one last pat on the head. Or so she thought, she was held back when Garcia grabbed her wrist.

"Take me with you. I… I don't… I don't like this Roberto."

With more tears in his eyes, Rio would have called it disgustingly pitiful but for Chime that just brought out the decision that this child must be protected. How could she refuse his cry of help? With that Chime gathered Garcia in her arms cradling him to her and started heading for the back door, ignoring the sad look of the Butler when he heard those words from the young master. Chime started running towards the car, as she arrived the bar started to fire up. Dutch was getting even more annoyed and upset.

"Damn crazy bastard. Chime, you bitch. I told you to leave the kid behind."

"I couldn't help it. I can't just leave him in there."

Chime gave that evil glint that said don't-argue-with-me-about-this look and looked from Dutch to the burning bar.

"Do you think that killed him?"

"Get in the car!"

"I don't think you can here but I feel something. Like his footsteps are getting closer, and his black Butler outfit is about to appear from that fiery exit."

Dutch was getting a bit creeped out. "So hurry and get in the damn car, woman!"

Chime then did turn and got into the seat, she told Garcia to move to the window so she could have a look at Rio, who was unconscious from the explosion near the bar. Benny started the car and floored it. Chime got her handkerchief out and started wiping of the blood on Rio's temple, also while trying to get him out of consciousness.

"Where should we go?" Chime asked.

"Is there a place we can run to on this planet?" Dutch asked back. "Impossible!" Benny cried. Chime gave a sigh. "I believe it. That's a killer robot from the future. The only thing different from the movies is that Schwarzenegger isn't here."

"That's not funny and I can't laugh. We've got his precious young master. Just head for the port. Hurry to the Lagoon and wake up Rio!"

It was okay for a while but Benny had to break the news to the crew.

"He's here."

Everyone with the exception of Benny and Rio looked behind to see the erratic driving of Roberto gaining up on them. They could see the eerie glow of his glasses behind the window. Dutch was now getting desperate.

"Chime! Wake Rio! It's not time for him to be comfortably sleeping!"

With renewed energy, Chime started to shake Rio even more.

"Rio! Damn it. Get out of La La land and wake up!"

Chime only stopped to because Dutch swore. Roberto was next to the car and rammed them in. Chime used her arm to bring Garcia next to her and her other to Rio's head to stop him smashing his head against the window.

"Damn it!" Dutch pulled out his gun and started shooting at the other car until the hood of the car started smoking and coming undone from all of the bullets.

"Die!"

But Roberto didn't stop coming near. He grabbed Dutch's wrist that held the gun from within the car and slowly tried to pull him out. With his other hand Dutch kept punching the arm that held him with a steel grip.

"Let go off me, god damn it!"

With luck, Roberto's car the engine started to fail and started to go out of control. Roberto had to let go to control the car once again.

"Now's our chance!" Benny shouted. "Hang on!"

Ignoring the lights and the pedestrians, Benny drove like a mad man within the city of Roanapur, going then into small streets for a short cut. Benny had to bump into the corners of the small streets wincing every time his red car hit something.

"We'll head to the port using these back-roads. Once we're out to sea, no matter who he is- Damn it!"

In front of them there was a car parked and they had to use a different side street. Dutch tsked.

"No good, Benny. We'll lose speed this way."

"His radiator was shot. He can't run."

"You should have paid more attention to Chime's joke, Benny-boy. Imagine him as and invincible killer robot."

Which was easy for Benny to imagine since he works with lots of electronics. The scariness of technology.

"We're gonna punch it"

"Chime, is Rio getting up yet? When things get tight, we're going to need his gun."

"I'm doing my best, Dutch! But he just won't wake up!"

"Benny, take the next turn! Get to the main road and go at full speed."

"Roger!"

Everything seemed to go well but all of a sudden a car came down almost hitting them but with Benny's quick reaction they only got hit on the left side of the car. Even when the bullets hit the back tire, the car, as gently as can be, hit the wall with only a broken headlight and a dent to the car.

Chime held her passengers' close, protecting Garcia more then Rio. Dutch seemed to be fine but Benny was questionable.

"Benny, you alright? Wake up!"

Benny groaned but that was enough indication for Dutch that he was fine. Benny shook his head and tried to start the engine but it wouldn't start. Dutch kept a keen eye on the car Roberto was in, which went through a shopping window. But all of a sudden Roberto punched out a window and started to climb out. Not a scratch on him or on his clothes.

"Hurry, Benny!"

Dutch shouted, as the Butler started running with full speed towards them. Once the engine purred to life, Benny stepped on the accelerator, but the Butler kept on running after them. He pulled out a knife that had spikes around the handles and jumped only to lodge the knife on the trunk of the car and slowly climb his way towards the back window. Chime was utterly petrified with this robot like human.

"Dutch!"

"Get down!"

Dutch aimed the gun at the Butler, waiting for everyone to get out of the way. Chime complied but Garcia just stared at the gun then back at his servant and best friend. Could he let them kill him?


	9. Unstoppable Maid

Unstoppable Chambermaid

Don't own it!

Since Garcia wouldn't move out of the way, Chime covered herself over the boy.

"Stay out of the way!"

Once Chime did that, Dutch started to shoot at the Butler, causing bullet holes in the window. Garcia started to struggle within Chime's arms.

"No! Don't shoot Roberto!"

"If something like this could kill him, we wouldn't have this problem, kid."

Dutch kept on shooting but because the Butler wouldn't keep still, he couldn't even scratch him. Roberto though maneuvered himself to the roof of the car and brought out his guns from within his jacket and started to shoot at the front passengers. Miraculously, nobody was getting hit but Benny had to turn at one point to avoid hitting a truck that was incoming from the intersection.

"We're off the main road, Dutch. This way leads to the ocean. It's a dead end!"

Benny kept on driving through trashcans and barrels and hitting on cargo, which caused some of them to hit Roberto and lose his balance. With the speed that Benny was going, he couldn't quite maneuver the car when he tried to drift the car, but it was not enough.

"SHIT!" Was all Benny cried when he saw that it was a dead end. Dutch braced himself and Chime held Rio and Garcia towards her and braced her feet on the passenger seats in front of her. Because of the breaks that were applied abruptly the car was meant to flip over but hit the cargo instead and slowly made its way back down again, steam coming out from the radiator.

A moment of silence until Dutch, checking that his sunglasses were okay spoke.

"There's a pay-off for being a religious man. All survivors answer me."

"We're safe, somehow."

Chime answered, brushing glass quickly away from Garcia's clothes and hair.

"What about Rio?"

Chime looked down at her lap.

"He's still peacefully unconscious. How about you?"

But nobody answered as Roberto jumped down from the cargo to the side of the car

"What is that man made out of?" Benny said in disbelief.

"Damn it."

Rio, finally coming back to reality lifted himself to a seating position, brushing off the glass while rubbing his head.

"Rio! Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding?"

Chime asked in concern while holding up three fingers. Rio ignored her.

"Damn it. Hey, what happened to that stupid bastard? Is he dead? Well?"

Dutch sighed his relief.

"Be glad. He's still alive and well."

"Well that's just dandy. More than anything else."

Rio lifted his head and everyone could see that he was immensely pissed off. Rio then kicked the door open ready to fight. Chime on the other hand was concerned about his wellbeing as well as the opponent. Rio wouldn't have it though. So he pointed his gun at her.

"Chime, I'm just about to get a red fucking tail light. When that happens, it's over. I won't be able to warn you when I give you more assholes. That bullet he put in me is going to cost more than anything you could stick up your ass. I'm going to go beat that into him."

With that Rio left the car and towards the middle of the area, free of cargo and away from the group. The Butler seemed to have understood the situation and stood at the other side of Rio. Chime held onto Garcia until they were out of sight, she started to pace until she heard gunshots from a far. Everyone else stayed put in the car but Dutch stuck his head out.

"Chime! Watch out for stray bullets."

"I can't see either of them."

Garcia was ready to get out of the car but Chime wouldn't let him. Benny was looking at the interior damage while Dutch was grumbling about the situation.

"What should we do now? We should get out of this car."

"Y-yeah." Benny agreed, and just when he opened his door a series of gunshots as well as electricity from god know where and a falling crane, the idea of getting out of the car seem a bit stupid.

"Impossible."

"Yeah, impossible. No matter how many lives we have, it won't be enough. I don't want to be the one getting between them."

"Me neither."

"There's an end to every beginning. They'll settle this eventually." Dutch lit a cigarette but Garcia then ran out of the car.

"Get back, kid."

Chime who was looking towards all that noise was looked back behind her, only to see that Garcia cupped his hands and started shouting.

"Roberto! Do your best! Roberto! Don't you dare lose to that man!"

Chime found that very cute but once she heard the gunshots fired again she got concerned.

"The gunfire is coming this way."

Just as she said that, they saw the men coming around the corners and running towards each other, firing until they met at the middle. As the slam at each other, they arranged their bodies to face the other and aiming at their gun. But then, spotlights and a voice rang out.

"Ashtakeviite!" 'Don't move.' (Don't know Russian either.)

Chime put her arm over her eyes to find the speaker only to see Mr. Balalaika standing with other men in military attire aiming their guns at the duo.

"Why don't you two call it quits there. There's no profit in fighting any more. Don't waste your energy, Two-Hands."

Balalaika calmly speaks although amused with the situation. Rio was not, never leaving his eyes from Roberto.

"Shut up. I'm going to kill him."

"Hn."

The Butler snorted. Balalaika then started to walk towards them, his shoes clicking on the pavement.

"Let me tell you something good, Mr. Butler. We, Hotel Moscow, had intended to start a war with Manisarela Cartel from the beginning. Taking care of him was my job but you saved me the trouble."

As he was mentioning this, the Cartel member that led the gang at the bar was brought forward, bruised and bleeding.

"Right now, their headquarters in Venezuela should be ruins. So there's no problem on any front. Garcia being kidnapped is also no problem. There's no reason to fight."

From the car, Benny gulped down his saliva.

"It's the three most fearsome men in the world." Dutch agreed with him.

"This feels like Ground Zero."

Everyone still looked on, until Rio spoke, gritting his teeth.

"It doesn't matter."

"Indeed." Roberto gritted his teeth as well.

Balalaika only smiled. "You think so?" With a wave of his hand, two snipers shot the guns that the duo were holding at each other while at the same time, Balalaika took our his gun aiming at the two.

"Don't misunderstand me. I wasn't asking. I was commanding."

While all this was going on, Chime was examining the people surrounding the area. Something wasn't right. She wondered who these people were. They didn't seem to be normal Russian mafia. Chime took in note all of them were wearing military uniforms, which she found even stranger. The military? She thought. Since her concentration was off, she didn't notice that Garcia moved even nearer to the three most dangerous men.

"Roberto! It's all right. I'm not hurt. Let's go home!"

Garcia pleaded to his Butler but he stayed silent.

"I don't want to see you with a gun any more."

Balalaika moved his body to the side, to see the boy but still aiming the gun.

"I agree, kid. But what does the Bloodhound think?"

The Butler then looked with disdain to Balalaika. Garcia though was confused.

"Bloodhound?"

"Oh? So you don't know? He's-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Keep quiet, asshole."

Balalaika aimed at the center of Roberto's forehead.

"This isn't some servant who looks good walking the dog. 'The Bloodhound of Florencia'. Roserio Cisneros. Trained as an assassin in Cuba, a former FARC Guerilla. He's wanted internationally for multiple kidnappings and murders, and he's suspected of being involved with the bombing of the US embassy in Tegucigalpa. A real hard-core terrorist."

With that Balalaika lowered his gun. Roberto clenched his fists, the shame of his past put into light before his young master.

"Is that true, Roberto?"

"I…I had no intention of deceiving you. But… There are things in this world it is better not to know. That is the truth. I believed it. That, one day, the revolution would come. For that, I became a soldier. For that, those ideals, I killed in many places. Politicians, businessmen, anti-revolutionaries, the shallow-minded, even women and children. I stained many nights with blood. I faced many cold mornings. What I found out in the end was… I was no revolutionary; I was just a guard dog for the mafia and the cocaine fields. Is it not ironic? The revolutionaries worked with the cartels. Saying that a revolution would not happen just on ideals. They sold their souls. I left the military. The one who took me in was my deceased father's friend, your father, Master Diego Loveless. Young master, allowing your kidnapping to happen was my mistake. I did not have any other way to save you than becoming my old, steel self again. Bloodhound, guard dog, that was the only thing this dog could do to repay you."

As Roberto was talking about his past, Chime patched up Rio while still listening to his story, though it was much of a struggle since Rio didn't want to be patched up, something about being stronger. Balalaika waved his hand again to give everyone at ease. Garcia though, stood in his place throughout the whole speech, until the sun started to rise.

"Don't call yourself a dog, Roberto. You're my family!"

The Butler surprised looked up but didn't have to look up far because Garcia came right up to him to hit him in the chest.

"We're a family, right? Don't talk about being a dog like that! That's no good. I don't know any Bloodhound. He probably died somewhere. This Roserio man is probably far away, burdened with his sins. So, he's got nothing to do with Roberto. The only one here is my Roberto!"

"Young master."

"So, so let's go back to our home."

Garcia let go of Roberto and started crying. Roberto though smiled happily and bent down while retrieving a handkerchief to wipe away his tears.

"Young master, boys should not cry so easily."

Balalaika was just a tad bit touched about the scene. Just a bit.

"So, that's taken care of."

"Fuck off."

Rio butted in.

"If they want a teary-eyed happy end, that's fine. But who the hell is gonna close up this tunnel in my shoulder?"

"Why don't you just put up."

"Bro, that stinks. In our world, settling things is important. You know that, Bro."

"I guess so."

Dutch who had taken a nap while all this was happening managed to hear the last part of the conversation and gave his 2 cents.

"That's easy. Go at each other until you're satisfied. No weapons, then no one should die."

"Fine by me."

Chime on the other hand was not happy about that.

"Are you crazy? I thought all this was going to end right here, right now. And all you want to do is go at it? I just patched you up; stop exaggerating it was just a scratch, which you are used to. If go at it with him now with more bruises and what not I'm going to have to listen to your bitching."

"Chime, just quite your bitching right now, or do you want to be my punching bag?"

"Grrr."

"Then it's settled." Balalaika gave with a wink. "Have fun."

As Roberto and Rio were facing each other off Roberto gave a little notice to Rio.

"Your shoelace is undone."

Rio seemingly not reacting all of a sudden looked down but only got himself a right hook of a punch. Chime rolled her eyes at Rio's stupidity for falling for such a childish trick.

"Rio, you idiot."

Dutch, Benny and Balalaika were just laughing.

"It's good to be young. Who do you bet on, Dutch?"

"Two on Rio."

"Then I'll put three on Roberto." Benny added. "How about you, Chime?"

Chime on the other hand couldn't believe that everyone was just betting on them like that.

"Shouldn't we stop them? Let's make them stop."

"Why?"

"That's too barbaric. You guys are crazy. Both of them shouldn't be doing that. Especially in front of a young boy."

Balalaika just looked at Chime with aloofness.

"Then, why don't you stop them? You don't like it right?"

"Well…umm…"

"Then go stop it. We don't mind."

Chime looked a bit reluctant but she wanted to give it a try. Maybe the Butler had more sense then Rio. So slowly did she go near the duo whose hands were all bloody and faces starting to swell.

"Umm…you two, isn't that enough? I'm sure there are other ways of letting go of your aggression."

"STAY THE FUCK OUT!"

Both of them yelled. Which did make Chime flinch back but also piss her off. She only wanted to help. So while they were going back at it, mostly to Rio she yelled.

"FINE! I understand… I will! Don't come bitching to me when it hurts or something. This time I'm not patching you up no matter how much you whine or threaten me and as a bonus you can make your own fucking breakfast!"

As Chime walked back to the others, Dutch shrugged his shoulders.

"See?"

"They can both fucking die, for all I care."

With that she went back to the car to find her cigarettes that she dropped in the car and took a big drag. Standing next to Balalaika, he smirked down at her.

"Well, well, well. You owe me, my lovely Japonski."

"Huh?"

"I basically saved your life. So that means you owe me. How about that date? I have that meeting next week, you could be my date that I can show off; I'll buy you even a lovely evening gown. Midnight blue should suit you just fine."

Chime grimaced.

"Couldn't I repay that debt with something else?"

Balalaika looked at her with a thought and back to the men who were rolling around in dirt.

"Well, the base at Hotel Moscow is collecting dust in every corner. How about I get you a maid outfit, one with frills, and you can be my maid until you cleaned everything."

Balalaika had a very amused grin on his face.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. What do you think?"

Wincing about the prospect, Chime really, really didn't want to do either. She felt that she would get molested if she were to do either.

"How about neither?"

"Denied."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure, take a break and I'll hear your decision in 2 days."

"Alright. Is it possible if I can come up with a different proposal?"

"If there is any benefits for me, then I would think about it. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Looking forward to it, my little bell."

With that both of them looked back at the fight.

3 hours later. Balalaika pretty much used up all of his cigars and was tired from standing up all day and night.

"They're hanging in there. This is getting boring."

The two then punched each other at the same time and even fell at the same time.

"There. Draw."

Chime who was sitting against the cargo, perked up.

"Does that mean I won the bet?"

Series of grumbles could be heard.

"Pay up!"

She said happily. She did need appliances for the kitchen as well as new bed sheets, maybe a new bed set altogether. She patted herself on the back and all she had to do now was collect the money and make sure Rio doesn't get wind of this.

Garcia went to Roberto, obviously while the others went to Rio. Chime after collecting her money and stuffing it in her bra hoping that nobody saw that, although few of the soldiers did, went over and flipped Rio over onto his back.

Dutch, Benny and Balalaika just laughed at the sight.

"That's a hideous face."

"He's unconscious."

Dutch noticing that Garcia was trying to help Roberto onto his feet asked him if he wanted help.

"Leave me alone. Roberto is a Butler at my house. So I won't take your help. I will take him home."

Balalaika was impressed with his words.

"A wonderful soon-to-be head of the house. Comrade Sergeant."

"Sir."

"Check his wounds then take then to the airport. If there is an attack from any remaining Cartel members, dispose of them."

"Roger."

Garcia after putting Roberto in the car and retrieving Roberto's glasses as requested, stopped by Chime who was still kneeling beside Rio and poking him in the ribs. But she turned around when he approached.

"Have a safe trip home, Garcia."

"I just thought I should thank you for shielding me."

"Your welcome. Good luck."

"Thanks. If you get sick with these bunch of sinners and want to atone for yours, seek me out. I think you would be a wonderful maid then a villain."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Bye."

With that he went back to the cars where they would go to the airport. Chime on the other hand went back to poking.

"Hey! It's morning, Rio! Wake up!"

Dutch found himself a bucket and got sea water to pour over Rio's face hoping it would wake up from the suddenness of it or the salt water burning the wounds. It did neither.

"Not even a twitch."

Benny just sitting there could only imagine the future.

"He's going to be pissed off for a while. Geez."

"But what was that?"

"What was what, Chime?" Dutch inquired.

"Balalaika and the mafia. They were like a military."

"They're ex-military. Either in the paratroopers or the Special Forces, his immediate subordinates have had enough training to take on Word War III. Afghan vets with an insane amount of experience and skill. With him as the brains, every one of them acts like a killing machine. That's how they returned from that hot-sanded hell."

Benny explained to her. But that didn't put anything at ease for Chime. She wondered why everyone's feet were covered with mud from the gutter. Plus, that made it even harder to find a good proposal to offer him if she didn't want to become a date or a maid!


	10. Lock'n Load Revolution

You know, the omake that I'm trying to do is coming along rrrreeeeeaaaaaalll slow. So I'll do that when I'm done with these series. Kay.

Disclaimer: don't own black lagoon.

"This is a terrible tragedy. The outside of the building is unrecognizable-"

It was interesting that if a building in Roanapua exploded it wouldn't get into the news like this. Every so often a building would explode but it wouldn't even get to be news like this. Only Yellow Flags, our favorite bar would be mentioned since it seems to be on fire and the news cast like to tally up how many times it needs to be renewed.

Dutch though took one look at outside the window.

"Chime, wake Rio and tell him to get his lazy ass up. We have a very important client coming soon."

"Why am I always his alarm clock?"

"He likes to cuddle with you, Ben and I get shot at."

"Hmph."

XXXXX

Opening his door, Chime winced at the state of the room. Even the smell of it. She tried to clean it once, after many cockroach bashings and throwing away unknown food substances from who knows when it was spacious and clean. It didn't last for even 10 minutes before it was in disarray again. But there he was, the bed sheets thrown off the bed and he was lying there clad in black boxers.

"It sure is a dirty room."

Chime knocked loudly.

"Rio, are you awake? We have a job. Dutch says it's an emergency."

Nothing. Getting nearer to his bed to open the blinds, an arm pulled her down onto the bed and she was being spooned…from the front…his head in her breast.

"How does he manage that? WAKE UP!"

She got to used to being in interesting positions to even be embarrassed about.

"Hmm? That you, Chime?"

Came the muffled reply.

"Yeah. It's a big last minute request. He told me to 'wake him the hell up' to put it mildly so I rushed down."

Reaching behind her she pulled the string for the blinds to let the sun in. Which only caused Rio to pull Chime closer, while also pressing his face even more into her chest to block out the sun.

"God dammit. The job… who from?"

Chime lit up a cigarette she pulled out from her breast pocket and lit it up. When she exhaled the smoke she blew it straight into his hair. This was one of the ways she could get him off of her. And as predicted, he slowly got up while taking the cigarette from her.

"Mr. Chan. From the triad."

XXXXXXX

It didn't take 5 minutes to get him ready, but Chime was adamant that he brushed his teeth before even getting out. Surprisingly he complied. When the walked in, Mr. Chan and his bodyguards were already there.

"We're always very friendly with Mr. Balalaika. Hey Two-Hands, Miss Chime.'

"Good morning Mr. Chan. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Don't worry about that, darling. Dutch was just brewing some."

Rio went straight to the counter and took his breakfast which already went cold but he didn't care. He grunted and lifted his hand to acknowledge the man.

"Did I miss a lot?"

"Nope not at all." Mr. Chan's voice changed from playful to serious while putting a briefcase onto the table.

"We're about to start. This is the cause of everything. But that just shows it was worth it. I took this from a stupid Bulgarian who tried to make a quick buck in my territory. I don't recall giving permission to anyone but Yolanda from the Church of Violence to sell weapons. But these guys misunderstood. They were selling guns like they were hot shrimp from a stall. He misunderstood my warnings as a crazy joke. He finally understood and made a deal when it was time to crush his balls like nuts. "

Mr. Chan's tone became once again playful near the end of the sentence. Rio and Ben snickered while Dutch and the bodyguards had a subtle smirk on their faces.

"What an idiot." Mr. Chan began again.

"But it turns out he had an interesting job. He worked intelligence for Bulgaria. This city is comfortable place for folks like that too. Normally a guy like that is very useful, but… This time his playing with fire cost him. What he offered us, for the sake of his balls, was this, Dutch. Papers."

Dutch let out what could be deemed as an excited 'ooh'.

"The hiking charts for a certain amusing little group. The job they did right before us has been on TV all damn morning."

"What!? The US Embassy!"

Chime exclaimed.

"That's a dangerous one."

Dutch pointed out. Mr. Chan gave a small nod before he continued.

"Balls-boy's real job was with them. The world's full of folks who want Uncle Sam to disappear. I told one of those groups that they dropped something. But before they heard what it'd cost them, they told me to 'get the hell out of here before your as becomes roast.' And this is how I answered. All right, then I'll go elsewhere. Thanks o that, my offices flew all the way to Jordan. And, as predicted, my ass nearly became a roast before I got here. They're really no fun at all. So Dutch. This is the deal. I want you to deliver this. Five teams will leave Roanapua at the same time, with different destinations. There are five cases but only one bingo."

"A feint." Dutch was interested with this job. It had been a while since they had done something as fun as this.

"As insurance, of course. Your goal is the Filipino base on Basilan Island. The time limit is two days. Then my CIA contacts will leave Basilan."

"Two days is too soon. Mr. Chan."

"It's always too soon. This morning's embassy bombing was the beginning of a chain. In two days the next schedule starts. When they're done hiking there's going to be a new president. Uncle Sam came to me because their embassy blew up like the Apollo. A get-away driver we hired will deliver it to the base when you land. I'm counting on you, Dutch."

Nobody noticed that Rio went to the window and peeked through.

"Did you bring our pay here? And we're calculating expenses separately."

"I know-"

All of a sudden, Rio started moving away from the window. Subconsciously grabbed Chime around the waist with him while shouting RPG! After the explosion occurred, everyone inside could hear footstep coming up the stairs. Mr. Chan was already dusting himself off when he surface from what was left of the couch..

"My, my. They sure are quick."

"Boss! Are you safe?!"

"Your information's off, Mr. Chan. This job's cancelled."

"Are you going to quit? Then you're going to have to pay the repair bill for this. I'll at least escort you to the boat. But…"

Mr. Chan looked at one of his subordinates who immediately took out two guns from his jacket and passed them over to him.

"I haven't been on the field in a while. Where's you emergency exit?"

Rio, who just got up to a sitting position, pushed Chime to the side who was pinching his arm because he accidentally copped a feel on a more intimate anatomy. So he was eager to do something else rather than be constantly glared at.

"I'll lead the way, Chan."

"Thanks."

The two of them went in front of the door and with some invisible signal the simultaneously kicked the door down and started shooting at the men who wore green uniform and ski masks. As they left, Dutch handed over the briefcase to Chime who held it protectively to her chest. Dutch watched near the door until the coast was clear.

"Chan's cleared the way. Let's go."

"Ok, Let's go." Ben agreed while nudging Chime to get a move on. The bodyguards came with them too, as they would eliminate from the outside for Mr. Chan to come through. They ran past him by the staircase while he was shooting. Mr. Chan then shouted to Dutch.

"I'm sending a car. Go to the harbor with that."

Dutch grunted his acknowledgement.

"I'd like to do a job that doesn't risk my life sometime."

"Don't bitch, Dutch. We're about to do the hard part. Hurry."

"I'll leave it to you, Mr. Chan!"

Dutch said after he jumped over the rail of the emergency stairs to the ground, which was two stories high. Ben sighed.

"Such a pain in the ass."

Chime agreed as she tried her best to jump to the ground only to have stinging pain crawling up her legs to her head.

"When you get there don't forget the password. The password is-"

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone hurried into the boat and immediately Dutch navigated towards Basilan. But that didn't mean Chime had to spoil her lunch. If she wasn't wrong then she still had homemade mini hamburgers in the minifridge. Yup, everyone could get 3 each. So she passed plates around with the hamburgers on top. Rio and Dutch ate them quickly and handed the plates back, Ben took it with a smile and went into his paradise room. So Chime could finally sit down to eat peacefully. Rio then leant against the wall and started the conversation with Dutch.

"Did you hear the password? 'The Triad is super cool!' Boss Chan can handle himself and has great style, but when it comes to jokes…"

Dutch chuckled.

"Well, nobody's perfect."

Rio huffed and made his way over to Chime who had still another burger left and wanted to pick it off her plate but Chime knowing he would do this moved her plate away from him.

"The burger is going to go into your hips."

"No it won't. I have high metabolism, so if you don't mind I would like to eat this in peace."

"Give me that!"

"No!"

Rio chased after Chime who abandoned her rushing towards the deck as well as trying to eat her burger. Chime stopped right after she burst through at the deck, noticing the light from far away was reflecting of something metal. Rio who grabbed her around the waist noticed her gaze and looked too before narrowing his eyes. He whispered into her ear.

"We gotta tell Dutch."

Chime only nodded and was about to turn around when Rio's face was suddenly close to hers. He looked at her shocked expression with a smirk and went back down to the control room. Chime had to take a minute before she realized that Rio took a large bite and ripped most of the burger out of her mouth.

XXXXX

They waited to have a clearer view of the ship that was following them. Dutch wanted to see whether who they were dealing with. When night fell he came to a decision. Rio was on the top deck surveying them through the binoculars.

"We've got them, Dutch. The noisy little fly."

"Ok."

"Chime, bring me the Remington. And the Hydra API for ammo."

"Gotcha."

Being with them for so long, Rio took it upon himself to teach Chime how to at least load and fire a gun. He was surprised that she could learn everything quickly and efficiently and was even a good shot when they went to the middle of nowhere and shot at cans.

Chime then handed the Remington to Rio and went back to Dutch who had a plan for the next step. After Dutch heard the gunshots he started speaking.

"We've taken out the enemy's eyes, but that might not be it. Chime, we'll be bait and charge towards Basilan. I want you and Rio to get off at Zamboanga and use the Zodiac to get to Basilan."

"Got it."

Chime immediately went to the fridge and pulled out a small bento box with a few sandwiches for Rio. He would already be cranky with the long ride but she didn't need him to complain about being hungry as well. When that was done, she went to get the Zodiac and started to inflate it, but let Rio take over so she could go to the bathroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Took your damn time."

"Whatever, Rio."

Rio went into the boat first with a jump. Chime with a little difficulty climbed over the rails and proceeded to jump only to be pulled down roughly. With a scowl, Chime went over and started the engine and steered away from torpedo boat.

XXXXXX

They finally managed to dock near a small village when the first light of morning came. Rio was already grumpy and hungry. Again.

"This is such a dinky-ass place. What time is it?"

"Nearly six. We took more time than expected to find a place to land. The village should be right ahead."

Rio only nodded and started walking. The village that they were in was completely empty. A few dogs and cats were left but that was it.

"It sure is quiet here."

"It's a human-less ghost village. There's been martial law here for the last two years. The police and the guerillas are shooting lead at each other day and night. The people here must have run away to a real city."

After walking a bit more, they heard an engine start and a jeep came out from one of the corners straight towards them. Chime clutched the briefcase to her chest while Rio pushed Chime behind him. The car stopped right beside them, they couldn't see inside as the windows were tinted. Rio aimed his gun at the window and kept it there until the driver window went down and a man in his forties greeted them with a smile.

"Did I keep you waiting? You're from Lagoon, right? I heard that there were four of you."

With that said, Rio flipped his gun back into his holster.

"And why should I answer that?"

"Hey now."

"Just me and her and a briefcase. That's it. I don't see your partner. Where's your guard?"

"He's running around looking for a bathroom. He doesn't know the difference between beer and Volvic."

"So let's cut to the chase. The Triad is-"

"What about them?"

Chime took a step back, not knowing where this was going. Rio wasn't amused.

"This isn't a time for jokes. If you fuck around I'll shoot you in the face."

"Now, now. Don't get hot. It was just a little joke to break the ice. The Triad is… super cool! Right?"

Chime exhaled a relieved sigh. For once, she thought, everything was going well.

"His sense of humor is a little screwy."

Although the man said the correct password, Chime noticed that Rio's demeanor wasn't relaxed. Even when he went to shake the man's hand.

"You think so too?"

"I didn't think it was that bad for Mr. Chan"

"Exactly, asshole. I have a message from the boss for you. 'I am Taishanfujun.' You don't know the meaning? It's the god of death and punishment here to bring down judgment. I don't know where you got the password but Boss Chan isn't an idiot or a fool. He prepared a new password for shitheads like you."

Chime took more steps back away from the car. She was scared but also got a little irritated when Rio took a small piece of paper that held the new password from his pocket. How dare he not tell her! She would have to remind him later how that was not fair.

"You hopped into this parade with your ass hanging out. What? Laugh. This is where you laugh. Laugh."

"I guess I got a little carried away. Getting handled like this by a little boy, pathetic."

There was a moment of silence before Rio started to shoot at the man.

"Chime, get back!"

There was no need to tell her twice as she started running full speed from the car. But she was no match when the car revved backwards and stopped her path. Immediately a masked man from the back seat immerged out and knocked Chime out with the butt of his gun. With that it was lights out.

XXXXXXXXX

When Chime was starting to regain consciousness, she felt like she was floating with a massive headache. Only when she recalled why she had the pain that she snapped her eyes open only to see a masked man carrying her. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She screamed bloody murder while thrusting her palm upwards to his chin. She quickly got out of his arms and started running only to be surrounded and have guns aimed at her.

"Welcome to our demilitarized zone. We saw what was inside the briefcase. It was empty."

"I don't know."

She actually really had no clue where the papers were. Only that Rio probably had a hand in that.

"And even it I did, I couldn't answer. You know that."

"An untwisted answer. At a time like this, you should at least crack a joke. Anyway, we have time. We'll ask you slowly."

When he turned away, someone tried to push her forwards but she slapped the hand away and moved at her own accord to one of the cabins. They sat her down on a stool, while the man that tried to pick them up sat himself in the opposite chair.

"So. Let's do this in Japanese, Little Miss. If you're going to get involved in this kind of stuff, you need to be a little more careful."

Silence.

"You're Japanese, right? Since when have you been doing this kind of job?"

More silence.

"I guess I can't get to you. You're going to keep quiet? It won't hurt for us orientals to be friendly to each other."

Glare.

"This is a problem."


	11. Gureillas in the Jungle

Don't own black lagoon!!!

"Now…Now, now, now. My name is Takenaka. Takenaka Masahiro. What's your name?"

Chime glanced from one corner of the room to the other corner. At all costs not to look at the men.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It doesn't seem right for you to stay nameless. That's all. Though I don't mind calling you 'little lady'. You from Tokyo?"

Chime was starting to get uncomfortable with the slight change of the man's voice.

"Yeah. Well…"

"Hmm. I was born in Adachi. You go to Shinjuku a lot? Is the Etoare still there? They probably pulled down the Nichigeki theater, too."

Chime lifted her head slightly. She heard of the theatre from her mother when they were still on good terms. She always talked how it was one of the date spots that her father used to take her when they were younger.

"After they promoted it, I watched the 'Abashiri Bangaichi' there. I saw Mr. Ken there too. That was afterwards. I still had my black helmet and war-stick. It was good to be young."

"Do you miss Japan?"

"Let me ask you why you're crossing this dangerous bridge, little lady. It's not to eat. There's not a lot of folks who'd do this when Japan's experiencing economic growth. If you ask me, you and I are outsiders from that country. I feel empathy towards you. I want to know why you've become an adventurer."

"I'm different from you. Don't group me with people like you"

"Oh? How are we different?"

"I wasn't chased out or anything. But you're different. You were chased down and you escaped. I'm young, but I know what you did."

Chime glared at the man before her.

"Little lady, I gambled everything on human activism and complete, world-wide revolution. When you have a will and a mission it's not called losing. Do you have something like that, little lady? If we're different, that's what it is."

Chime took offense.

"I have that as well."

"Are you sure? A resolution and a mission are synonymous."

"Then how about you? You don't have a mission any more, do you? Or at least, you don't believe in it."

"Little lady…"

Chime jumped when the other man, Ibraha, pumped his fist down on the table, scattering bullets and paper all over the floor. As well as kicking the table over towards Chime. Takenaka was very calm and only had mild surprise on his face.

"Cut this shit, Takenaka! Even I understand that this Japanese conversation has nothing to do with the interrogation!"

Ibraha loaded his gun and pointed at Chime's temple. She recollected herself and put a blank face.

"Listen up, Japanese. I'm not as kind as this man. We don't have time. Where are the documents?"

Ibraha shouted louder with irritation. But Takenaka seemed to glower at his partner's actions but instantly to one of nostalgia. Takenaka spoke, calm like from the very start.

"I heard this story a long time ago. A man came to a city. He went to a corner and began preaching. To make the world a better place, that man continued preaching, day after day. At first many tilted an ear towards him. Some even said they would fight alongside him. But then they all lost interest. To them, it didn't matter what happened to this world. But the man didn't stop. Even as he aged, with no one listening to him, he continued. Then one day, a child who was walking by asked him, 'why do you continue preaching when there's nobody here?' He answered, 'I thought I could change everyone. Then I realized that was a hopeless dream. But I do not stop preaching because, the reason I won't stop fighting is, I gambled my life on this back then, sis. And I don't want to make that a lie."

His eyes held the same blank look that Rio usually had. Chime was pondering why this man was so confusing and quite frankly irritating. He was telling or more like preaching like in his story about why he views his actions justified. That didn't really mean that she was going to spill all-important secrets. Especially the documents that were meant to be in the briefcase… I'm going to die, she thought. But she didn't show it on her face.

Tanaka then stubbed his cigarette underneath his boot.

"Well, well. It seems that you and I really are different, sis. Sorry."

He got up from his chair and started for the door. Ibraha looked on baffled and confused to his partner's back.

"Takenaka, how mush shall we harm her?"

"It won't be necessary. She's not a soldier, just a delivery-girl. She has no reason to be loyal. Leave her alone and she'll talk. If she doesn't talk by morning… Well, we do have soldiers here. Make an informal court and send her to the firing squad."

Still not showing any emotion, she was twitching inside with fear. But was relieved that she would be shot rather than raped and tortured. Ibraha was not satisfied.

"Tomorrow? We need every minute we have! We're on the brink. This decides if the plan goes ahead or not. Don't you understand, Takenaka?"

"Don't be so tense, Ibraha. If not her, we'll go after the boy we left at the village. He might just come waltzing in here to save her. Like a fairy tale, eh sis?"

With that Takenaka left the cabin. Ibraha kept looking from the door to Chime with a huff he kicked her chair and left the cabin too; leaving Chime sprawled on the floor. She looked up and slowly crawled to the door. Yup, it was locked and there were no windows. Chime felt all the walls within her prison but all were very well built and sealed tight. Finally, she sat down in the middle of the room next to the chair that Takenaka sat in. Praying that Rio would come and rescue her but also hoping it wouldn't be him coming to rescue her. He would definitely go psycho on her after this fiasco was done. With nothing to do that man's irritating talk came back into her mind. As if to dispel it out of her mind, Chime grabbed the chair and flung it at the sealed window cussing as it clattered on the ground.

All of a sudden, Chime heard gunshots. Familiar gunshots.

"Rio?"

She whispered before scrambling up to the door."

"Rio! I'm in here! Rio!"

Just when she was at the door, it flung back knocking her down in the process with something landing on her heavily. Quickly, she pushed the dead man's body off of her to stare at the person at the door."

"Baby, baby. Been a good girl? If you behave a little longer, sweetie-pie. I'll buy you some licorice candy. Let's get the hell out of here."

Rio recited to her with a smirk. So relieved, Chime pounced on him and raining kisses on his cheek stunning Rio for a few seconds.

"Is this the idiot?"

Just about to angle his face to the direction of hers, a Taiwanese lady in a Chinese outfit, wiping her knife on a napkin popped from behind, making Chime stop her kisses to stare at the lady. Rio was cussing silently about Shenhua's timing.

"Um. Hi? You are?"

"Shenhua, doll face."

"Pleasure."

"Enough! Let's get the hell out of here."

Still grumbling Rio started to go out of the doorway when the three of them heard footsteps. Rio got back to his killing mode. The people rounded the corner; Takenaka and two other soldiers stopped assessing the situation.

"Here's your change."

Rio calmly said before he shot the men beside Takenaka, while he took cover on the floor. Rio and Shenhua jumped over Takenaka while Chime hesitated a bit when she was about to run past him. But with a new resolve, she ran after the other two.

They could here shots flying past them.

"Chime, make up a strategy now!"

"What are you talking about, just run!"

They spotted the get away car and they all quickly climbed in. Rio still kept on shooting at the pursuers.

"Get going!"

Chime looked at the driver who slowly moved his head around blowing smoke, which smelt remotely like weed.

"Whaaa? I've got nowhere to go."

Rio kicked him in the face with irritation.

"It's your job now. Now get the fuck going!"

"I forgot!"

Chime later learnt his name was Legarch shouted towards nothing and stubbed his joint into the already overflowing ashtray and revved the car while putting on his seatbelt. Hmm.

Shenhua who was reapplying her make up just shrugged.

"Too late, he's super relaxed."

"Jimmy Hendrix is calling me! He's telling me to defeat Klingons! Captain Picard!!"

With that he drove the car with full speed to the direction that they just escaped from.

(AN: Skipping the car part because I really can't stand this episode.)

They crashed through the front gates of their destination and made it on time to the area of where the helicopter lands. Rio already made her way outside and waited for the helicopter to come down.

"Has the launderer's delivery-boy arrive?"

Shouted the man who slid the door open from the heli.

"You're late, Langley."

"Langley's busy. There are too many assholes shitting on freedom and justice. So where's the thing that's going to get us excited?"

Hearing that Chime came out of her depressing drugged stupor when she remembered about the papers.

"No! The briefcase!"

"Wha!" Shenhua shouted.

"I don't have the briefcase! Rio!"

"Don't panic. If Harry Houdini rubs the magic lamp…" Rio reached inside of his pants and pulled out the papers that were meant to be in the briefcase. Chime would have to shout at him later. "Here! Just like that!"

The two men looked at Rio disgusted, not really wanting to touch the papers that were resting near his dick. Shenhua was really displeased.

"You had them? Then why did we go to save this idiot?"

Chime glared at the woman behind her.

"You wouldn't have come unless I said that."

"Damn. This is disgusting and it's covered in sweat." The two men got back into their helicopter. Chime started to get out of the car not able to hear what the man was shouting except for a thank you and something that made Rio tense.

"Hey Rio. I haven't said thanks yet." This suddenly felt embarrassing. "Um, thanks."

Rio turned around to face Chime and put a hand on her shoulder leaning in very closely.

"Don't be stupid. We're buddies, right?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Hey Chime."

All of a sudden Rio's arms came around her side and was lifted into the air and was being crushed. Rio was very angry.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!"

"What the fuck are you babbling about? I'm never pulling this kind of shit again, you dipshit. All the rescue expenses are coming out of your pay. If you want to be saved next time, you'd better pray to God."

Rio loosened his hold since Chime was literally turning blue in the face. She managed to wiggle her arms out of the lock hold. And wrapped her arms around Rio's head. Even though he just about broke her spine in two, she knew this was his way of saying he was worried. She couldn't help herself and giggled. Rio still huffed under his breath.

"Geez."

XXXXXXXXX

I really do hate this episode. Blech.


End file.
